


I <3 U

by Brynn_writes



Series: I <3 You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_writes/pseuds/Brynn_writes
Summary: ra Danvers lives in National City, California with her sister, Alex and Alex's girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. She's a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media, under Cat Grant and her friend and former boyfriend, James Olsen. After being single for about three years, her sister decides to give her a friend's number. Little does Kara know, this "friend" is nothing like what she expects.Lena Luthor is from Metropolis, Deleware. She doesn't have many friends, but she has Alex Danvers, though her best friend lives 2,846 miles away, she's the only person she's really close to. Her mother and brother are in prison, and her dad died when she was seventeen. So, when Alex says that it's time for her to get out into the dating world, Lena agrees reluctantly. She takes Alex's sister's number and hopes for the best. She never expected to meet the beautiful woman she began texting, but she knew she would never regret it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: I <3 You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. One: Dare

Kara had been planning this night for days. She and all of her friends were finally going to hang out, without an interview, crime, or international crisis, which happened oddly often in their city. Maggie and Alex weren't off on some date, Barry and Iris were taking the next day off from their jobs in Central City, and James was ditching his girlfriend, Lucy for a night. Even Sara was coming, taking a much-needed break from her job at Sink, Showers, and Stuff. Kara was acting like a kid on Christmas morning, which everyone thought was adorable, except for Alex, because she knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

"Barry, I missed you so much! I've been lonely." Kara giggled. She was almost bouncing, she was so excited. 

"CSI isn't much fun either, but Iris would kill me if I said I was lonely." Barry joked. Iris rolled her eyes, a gentle smile on her face as she joined James, Alex, and Maggie.

"Kara wants to play truth or dare later, so I'm daring her to talk to Lena," Alex said with a smug smile on her lips.

"Kara and Lena would be cute, but Lena's in Delaware and we're here," Maggie replied.

"The Luthor Corp board doesn't like the current CEO. She says they think it'll be a long process, with a lot of interviews. The fact that she shares a last name with two mass murderers doesn't help much." Alex explained.

"I think it'll be good for her to get back out there," Iris added.

"I know it's weird for me to say this because we dated, but I think she needs to find someone who makes her as happy as Maggie makes Alex, or Iris makes Barry," James added. The whole group nodded in agreement, and Barry approached the group with Kara.

"Okay, can we please play truth or dare?" Kara fake pouted, and Alex groaned. She normally hated truth or dare, but she had to participate in order to dare her little sister.

"I'm in, I guess." Alex sighed.

"Fine," Maggie added. The rest of the group joined in reluctantly, but Kara ignored their annoyed sighs as they made their way to the couches. The loft was only one room, but curtains separated Alex and Maggie's room from Kara's and the bedrooms from the kitchen area. 

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Kara asked. Alex hid her proud grin as she volunteered. 

"Kara, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"What do you think? Dare!" Kara teased.

"I dare you to text my friend from Delaware and have at least one conversation." Alex let her smile show as Kara shook her head.

"You are not setting me up with some guy from Delaware." Kara insisted.

"Who said it was a guy? And I didn't say to date her, you just have to talk to her." Alex replied.

"Fine. Send me her number." Kara's cheeks flushed a light pink as soon as her sister told her that it was a girl. Alex was the only person who Kara had told that she was bisexual, and she had really wanted a girlfriend for a while. Alex whipped out her phone and started typing with a smirk on her lips.

Alexx: Hey, Len. Gave ur Snapchat to my sis. She'll text you soon. Tell me if she doesn't.

MeSolumRelinquatis: Why

Alexx: Because you're both single and lonely

MeSolumRelinquatis: Sure we are. I'll tell u if she doesn't text.

"I sent you her Snapchat and told her to tell me if you don't text her," Alex announced.

"And why am I texting this person? I don't even know her name." Kara asked.

"She's hot and gay and you're pretty and bi, and if nothing romantic happens, she's really nice and funny and you'd love her." Alex shrugged.

"Can we move on?" Maggie asked. Kara smiled nodded and the game proceeded. Soon, most of the group was either tipsy or wasted (Kara). Barry and Jams remained completely sober, while Maggie, Alex, Sara, and Iris kept sipping their scotch, which Alex had a never-ending supply of. Soon, everyone was driven home by the two sober people, or passed out on the couch (Kara again) and tucked in.


	2. Two: Done

Lena Luthor sat at her little desk, her face buried in her hands. The day of research had been unsuccessful. The entire week of research had been unsuccessful, really, and she didn't have the energy to handle it. She was just a girl in a garage, doing research, completely unimportant to the world unless you count the actions of her mother and brother, both mass murderers that had gone crazy after years under the pressure of fame and power. Her last name was like a dead weight that dragged her down. All of a sudden, her phone chimed. She sighed and picked it up.

LilDanvers: Hi, this is Alex's sister. No offense, but you know my last name, and I don't know if you're a stalker or whatever, but I'm just not gonna give you my first name.

MeSolumRelinquatis: Lol no offense taken. I won't give you my last name. Everyone judges me off of it, so anyways I'm Lena.

LilDanvers: You can just call me Danvers. 

MeSolumRelinquatis: Ok, Danvers.

MeSolumRelinquatis: What do people talk about...

LilDanvers: I wouldn't know.

MeSolumRelinquatis: I know you're friends with James Olsen and some CSI and a reporter and your sister and Mags and the girl who works at Sinks Showers and Stuff from next door to you, so at least you have friends. I'm not a stalker, Alex just told me you were having friends over last night.

LilDanvers: And you don't??

MeSolumRelinquatis: Nope. I'm a scientist and I spend all my time in the lab with my annoying coworker who likes me but he's annoying as hell and I'm gay, so there's no one.

LilDanvers: No family?

MeSolumRelinquatis: Prison.

LilDanvers: Damn, sorry

MeSolumRelinquatis: Not your fault my adoptive mom and brother are mass murderers and my adoptive dad died and my biological family is dead...

LilDanvers: I'm adopted too! That's something we have in common! My mom was a judge and my dad was a cop. Someone that my mom sent to prison got out on good behavior and bombed the courthouse while my mom, aunt, and dad were in it.

MeSolumRelinquatis: Wow sorry 

LilDanvers: Not your fault my mom sent that drug dealer to prison.

MeSolumRelinquatis: Touché.

LilDanvers: Anyways, we have one thing in common. What else?

MeSolumRelinquatis: Alex

LilDanvers: Two! Let's see, what's your favorite drink?

MeSolumRelinquatis: Straight scotch, but I like shots of tequila.

LilDanvers: Three! I love my scotch. And tequila. I raid Alex's supply on a daily basis. Working for Cat Grant is an excuse for anyone under the sun to drink.

MeSolumRelinquatis: Cat Grant HATES me. Like with a passion.

LilDanvers: YOU'RE LENA LUTHOR?!?!

MeSolumRelinquatis: How'd you know?

LilDanvers: There's only one Lena Ms. Grant hates, and that's you. I'm her personal assistant. 

MeSolumRelinquatis: I'm so sorry you have to work with her.

LilDanvers: Me too.

MeSolumRelinquatis: You hate me now, huh?

LilDanvers: No. I know what it's like to have people hate you because of your family. There's a TON of criminals that hate me because my mom sent them to prison. 

MeSolumRelinquatis: Four.

LilDanvers: Lol. What're you doing?

MeSolumRerlinquatis: I'm attempting to reread some reports from today, but my lab partner just doodled my name all over his paper like a thirteen-year-old girl. U?

LilDanvers: Just on the couch with Alex's scotch, Netflix, and looking for a reason not to quit my job.

MeSolumRelinquatis: MEEEE

LilDanvers: Can I call u or are u at work?

MeSolumRelinquatis: I'm literally sitting in my garage at the tiniest freaking desk ever, so yes.

Lena smiled as the girl she'd been texting disappeared from their chat, meaning she was going to call. She seemed cute, and Lena knew a little bit about her from what Alex had said. She got a request for a FaceTime and immediately answered.

"Hi!" The girl chimed. She had long blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Lena couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Hey," Lena replied. Kara was on the couch, laying down, and the T.V. was playing in the background. Lena could see a fuzzy blanket over the girl's body and a glass of scotch in her hand.

"You look like someone who's hating their life." Kara teased.

"I am a person who's hating their life, thanks." Lena giggled. Kara's smile grew wider. Lena had the cutest laugh she had ever heard.

"Oh my God, you're adorable," Kara muttered so that Lena could barely hear. A burning red blush crept up Lena's cheeks as she let her long black hair fall in her eyes.

"You're pretty cute, too." She replied with a laugh. Kara froze as she realized she had actually called Lena cute. Out loud.

"I actually said that. Shit." She whispered. Lena giggled as Kara cursed herself for being so weird. 

"Okay, put the scotch down, honey. " Lena teased. Kara exaggeratedly sat up and set her drink down on the coffee table, after downing the rest. 

"Better?" She asked.

"You're gonna be drunk by the end of this." Lena giggled. 

"Yep." Kara replied, popping the 'p'. 

"Where's Alex?" Lena asked.

"She and Maggie prefer to be drunk messes in bars. I like to drink here so that if I do something absolutely stupid, there are no witnesses." Kara shrugged.

"Now there's me, so I guess you should rethink that plan." Lena teased.

"You won't tell Alex and Cat and everyone because you don't know everyone," Kara smirked. 

"I can get Alex and Maggs to, but I won't." Lena sighed exaggeratedly like she was agreeing to do something she would absolutely hate.

"I see why Alex thinks we'll get along. You're pretty, funny, and smart, and you obviously have bad taste in girls if you're talking to me." Kara smiled.

"Look in a mirror and repeat that, please, and I'll call someone to get you into a mental health hospital. I mean, seriously. Have you seen your eyes?" Lena argued. Kara's cheeks flushed a burning red as she looked away from Lena.

"My point proven." She muttered.

"Oh my God, get some help, please. And tell me your first name. It's only fair, Danvers." Lena put emphasis on Kara's last name, and the blonde couldn't help but swoon a bit at how her last name sounded when Lena said it.

"No, I like it like this." Kara teased.

"Oh, come on. I'll just ask Alex." Lena pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

"No! Guess at least three times." Kara suggested. 

"Fine. Melissa?" Lena asked.

"Not even close." Kara giggled.

"Hmm, how about Kiera?" Lena asked.

"I mean, if you ask Cat Grant, then yes. If you ask literally anyone else, then no." Kara shrugged.

"So close. Is it Kiara?" Lena asked.

"Take out the 'i'," Kara smirked.

"Kara! That's really pretty!" Lena gasped.

"It's really not, but thank you. Oh my gosh, isn't there a time difference? Are you ahead?" Kara asked, feeling suddenly guilty.

"Two hours. It's fine, I literally do not sleep. I have insomnia and adrenaline pills." Lena smiled.

"Yeah, it matters. I have limits to social interactions. My phone automatically just stops getting texts at eleven, because that's when Alex gets home. Talking to a stranger at one in the morning sounds like hell." Kara explained.

"You, Kara Danvers, are barely a stranger. I've heard too many stories about you to call you a stranger. It's like meeting a character from your favorite book or something, I guess." Lena explained.

"Aww, thanks. And I'm meeting my celebrity crush, so when Alex gets home in a few minutes, she gets a punch in the arm that she won't remember, then I can do it again in the morning. I'm not mad that I met you or anything, I just wish she would have told me because I called you cute out loud and stuff. I'm rambling, God. I'm sorry." Kara set the phone down to pour another glass of scotch, though Lena protested. 

"You're gonna be hungover in the morning," Lena warned.

"Are you kidding? This is just to get rid of last night's hangover." Kara laughed.

"You're something else, Danvers." Lena smiled, shaking her head slowly. 

"Thanks, Luthor," Kara replied, winking at the brunette. 

"Hey, Kar. Remind me to - Who's that?" Alex rushed to look over her sister's shoulder. "Oh, hi, Lena. Kara's going to bed so that I don't get chewed out by James for making him cover for her again." 

"Lame!" Kara whined.

"Responsible. Bye, Lee." Alex waved at the camera.

"Bye, Alex. I'll see you, Little Danvers." Lena hung up before Kara could argue any more. She searched through her contacts to find the person she had to call. "Hey, Dianna. Sorry, it's late. Tell the board I'll do the interview.”


	3. Three: I Should’ve Stayed in Bed

Kara woke up with a familiar ache in her head, on the couch with scotch spilled all over her front. She sighed and felt for her glasses on the coffee table next to her, which she had taken off about five drinks in. There were two empty bottles next to her empty glass, one that used to hold scotch, and one from her wine. She stood up slowly, grabbing the bottles and her glass to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read 6:37, a good time to be awake when you had a hangover and two sisters to fight you for the bathroom. She placed the glass in the sink and tossed the bottles in the trash, then saw her phone sitting on the counter, plugged in with a sticky note on the screen. 'You're welcome. The liquor cabinet is locked now. Get your own.' It read. It was undoubtedly Alex, being a good sister, despite the fact that Kara had almost emptied her store of liquor in the past few weeks, Alex had still plugged in her phone and left her Advil. Kara took the medicine for her head and went to her room to find something to wear. She found her black pencil skirt and a random shirt that matched fine, so she took them to the bathroom, along with a towel.

About an hour later, after a burning shower and a lot of makeup to cover the bags under her eyes from staying up past midnight every night, Kara shuffled around the kitchen to find something quick for breakfast. She sat on a stool at her counter, resting her head in her hands. Alex soon joined her at the counter, less hungover, but with a more exhausted look on her face. 

"You have fun last night?" Alex asked.

"I got wasted, so yeah. You obviously had more fun than I did." Kara teased.

"Yeah, we did," Alex smirked. 

"Gross, I didn't need that confirmed!" Kara shouted, scrunching up her face in disgust. Alex stood with a proud smile and headed to the bathroom to shower before Maggie woke up. Kara rolled her eyes as she went to her room. She searched her closet for her favorite heels and threw them on, then threw her hair into a neat ponytail. On the way out of the house, she scribbled a note underneath the one that had been left on her phone. 'Thanks, you dork. And I will, but not tonight. I love you, see you at dinner. My night, so text me what Mags feels like. I'm thinking the Chinese place she likes.' She grabbed her phone and wallet on the way out the front door, shouting a quick goodbye to her sister and Maggie. Her phone started to ring almost instantly after she left the apartment, so she answered quickly.

"Hello, this is Kara Danvers." She said false cheer in her voice. A deep chuckle rang through her ears as she made her way to the stairs.

"It's Lena. Is that really how personal puppets answer phones?" Lena laughed.

"Yeah, we do. I've been trained to always speak on the phone with my Tinker-Bell voice, and to never get angry at anyone because I'm a fairy." Kara joked, keeping her voice high pitched and extra cheerful. 

"Okay, stop. Just wanted to see if you were hungover. Doesn't seem like it." Lena sighed.

"I could lie and say that I'm not, but as I run down the stairs on my way to coffee and donuts, with a pounding headache, I will tell you that I am very hungover and that my entire life seems to be just one continuing hangover right now." Kara sighed.

"Hah!" Lena shouted, pumping her fist in the air. She was still in her apartment. "Anyways, I don't go in until noon today. What time do you work?" Lena asked.

"On my way now. I have to pick up coffee and fried sugary goodness first, though." Kara smiled.

"You're going to work at-" Lena paused to check the time on her phone. "-seven thirty?" 

"Yep. Cat Grant never rests. I'm getting coffee right now. They always have my order ready because Noonan's is great." Kara replied, then smiled at the barista. "Thanks, Emily. See you tomorrow." 

"Wow. Hard worker." Lena raised her eyebrows, leaning back on her couch. 

"Kind of. I'm like two feet away from the office, I have to go. Sorry." Kara struggled to open the door to the building, and a woman grabbed it for her. 

"Oh. It's fine. I'll call you after work?" Lena sounded a bit disappointed, though she tried to hide it. 

"I'm really sorry, Lena. Ms. Grant is coming. I really have to go. Bye." Kara pulled her phone from her ear and dropped it on her desk. 

"Kiera, where is my latte?" Cat asked. 

"Um...it's this one. Sorry, I had to take a call on the way here." Kara replied. 

"I saw. My office, there's a staff meeting and I need you to take notes." Cat had an especially angry look on her face as she stalked into her office. Kara took a quick sip of her coffee and a bite of her donut before following her boss into the office. 

The entire meeting consisted of arguments over politics, which did nothing but annoy Kara. She took a few notes about the things Cat actually cared about, like when fashion would turn in their layouts, and when James would have the newer pictures of all the politicians that would be featured in the next week's issue. At the end of the meeting, Kara got an Advil for her boss before returning to her files and reservations. That was her job. Paperwork, phone calls, and picking up food. Her phone buzzed next to her, and she peeked at it quickly.

Alexx: Hey, thanks for the note. Sorry I didn't get to text you earlier, things have been crazy. Btw Lena likes you.

She smiled lightly at the thanks, but her palms began to sweat a bit at the idea of someone liking her.

LilDanvers: No problem. You know what Mags wants for dinner?

Alexx: She said Chinese sounded good. 

LilDanvers: Cool. I'll leave money on the counter, you can order if you want, but I'm going on a run.

Alexx: We'll order. See you later. Love you.

LilDanvers: Love you, too. 

Kara placed her phone screen down on her desk and continued with her boring job until the new guy that had been hired the day before came over to her desk for instructions.

"Hi, my name is Winn, and I'm lost. Damn, that's embarrassing." The man rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand stuffed in his pocket and his gaze fixed on his feet.

"Don't worry about it. I got lost my first year working here." Kara replied with a smile, adjusting her glasses so that they sat further up on the bridge of her nose. "Where do you need to be?"

"The IT department," Winn mumbled.

"Oh, you're in the right area. What's your last name?" Kara asked, standing from her desk to help him find his.

"Schott. My full name is Winslow if that helps any." Winn answered, following Kara through the desks, trying not to fall on the way.

"You're right here. I'm Kara, by the way. Unless you ask Ms. Grant. Then I'm Kiera." Kara earned a small chuckle from the man who was very obviously nervous. "Anyways, I'm right over there if you need me. I don't mind some actual social interaction every once in a while." Winn nodded awkwardly, mumbling a barely audible 'thanks' as Kara walked back to her desk. She sighed as she sank back into her chair and pulled her glasses off of her face. She shut her eyes tight as she rested her face in her hands for a few seconds. 

"Kiera, it's not even noon yet and you're doing that obnoxious thing you do when you're tired," Cat called.

"Long day yesterday, Ms. Grant. And a long night. Sorry." Kara replied, lifting her head and slipping her glasses back on her face.

"Wait, take those off again." Cat insisted, standing up and heading over to her assistant's desk. Kara obeyed and Cat stood in front of her, observing the younger woman. "You look different. Very pretty. Do you mind taking out your ponytail?" Cat asked. Kara obeyed again, attempting to flatten her mussed hair, but Cat swatted her hands away and did it for her. "Beautiful. Why don't you wear it like this more often?" Cat asked.

"I just don't really like the way it looks, I guess." Kara shrugged, slipping her glasses back on to avoid a headache.

"Well, I do. You should wear contacts, too." Cat nodded.

"You usually don't do compliments," Kara muttered.

"I think you've worked for me long enough to have a compliment or two." Cat had a thoughtful look on her face as if she was contemplating something.

"I'd like to have you in for a meeting Thursday at ten, please. And take today off. Actually, don't come in until our meeting. I guess it's time." Cat sighed. Kara's eyebrows scrunched up as she wondered what "It's time" meant. Maybe Cat was finally firing her. Cat had never kept an assistant for as long as she kept Kara. But why wait until tomorrow? And why give her the rest of the day off? Kara shook her head and stopped staring at her boss.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant," Kara replied, a million questions racing through her head.


	4. Four: Screw the Board

Lena sat in front of her laptop at her kitchen counter in her business shirt and pajama pants, since she didn't have a table or a need to change into one of her uncomfortable dresses for a phone conference. She ate on her couch, and rarely even entered her kitchen. Her stomach was in knots as she waited for the meeting that could change her life. Her fingers tapped the granite rhythmically, something she always did when she was nervous or restless. Her right leg bounced up and down as she attempted deep breaths. Her computer beeped and she hit answer immediately, plastering a cool, calm smile on her face and placing her hands in her lap, hopefully giving the impression that she wasn't nervous. 

"Ms. Luthor. I'm Sean Grant, and I'll be talking to you a bit before we join the board." An older man with a cold expression on his face spoke, and Lena nodded.

"It's Lena, please, Mr. Grant. Ms. Luthor was my...mother." Lena paused before she called Lillian her mother. She was a lot of things, but a mother wasn't one of them.

"Alright, Lena. I'd like to prepare you for the board. They're very critical, as we have to be in a situation like this. You must understand our uncertainty, appointing another Luthor into the office that drove both your mother and brother insane." Mr. Grant's tone was dreary and monotone and Lena struggled not to yawn.

"With all due respect, Mr. Grant, my mother, and brother were crazy long before they took their jobs at this company," Lena replied, keeping her tone respectful.

"You would know better than I, ma'am." He cracked a small smile, and Lena took it as a sign that she was doing well.

"Of course, I've dealt with my last name since Lex landed himself in jail, so I don't think it'll be discussed for long. The fact that I even smile seems to surprise people, and it's usually enough for them to see the difference between Lex and me." Lena attempted to joke, with a lighthearted smile on her lips. 

"I'm glad you don't see it as an obstacle. A simple joke like that would be enough for the board to dismiss it. They're a bunch of stiffs, anyways." He laughed heartily and Lena let her tense shoulders relax. Maybe this could be easier than she thought.

"Well, when do we join the rest?" Lena asked, taking a deep breath and wringing her hands below the camera's view. 

"Our youngest member is hooking you up to the television as we speak." Mr. Grant replied. Suddenly, Lena's laptop view switched to show a table of old men and a few women, but the girl heading to her seat stood out. She was in her twenties, much, much younger than the rest of the board, and she looked familiar.

"Hello!" Lena smiled, and the young woman was the only one who smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be easy.

"Good morning, Miss. Luthor. I'm Francis Young." A woman nodded, the expression on her face cold.

"I'm Lucy Lane, pleased to meet you." The young woman smiled. Lena's jaw dropped slightly. She knew the girl, but she wasn't expecting to see her childhood friend at a board meeting. Lena shook it off and made a mental note to hug her old best friend when if she ever got to meet the board in person.

"I remember all of you from when my mother owned LuthorCorp, aside from Ms. Lane, of course, but I've known you since I was six. There's really no need for introductions. And please, call me Lena." Lena attempted to keep her positive attitude, but her smile quickly faded.

"We'd like to start off without biggest issue. I'm sure this is something you've faced, but we can't go without speaking about it. Well, they can't, really." Lucy Lane attempted a joke and earned a few smiles, along with gaining Lena's back.

"My last name. Yes, I've faced this issue ever since Lex was sentenced. I assure you, there is a large difference between my mother and brother and I. Not only was I raised in a different house from Lex until I was four, but I was also removed from the home and practically raised in a boarding school at the age of ten, when Lillian was sent to prison." Lena explained, switching from upbeat and positive to completely professional in an instant. "And that sounded exactly like Lillian," Lena muttered under her breath, more to herself than to anyone. Lucy covered her mouth to suppress a laugh at the last sentence, and Lena's smile returned again. She was sure she wanted to work with that girl.

"Well said, Ms. Luthor." A woman commented, and the rest of the board murmured in agreement. 

The rest if the interview was smooth, yet awkward. Most of the board seemed to appreciate the fact that she actually had a personality, though it very obviously annoyed some of the others. As soon as the call ended, she shut her laptop with a loud sigh. She picked up her phone and texted Alex.

MeSolumRelinquitas: That. Was. Awkward.

Alexx: No shit. It was a board meeting and u have a soul.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Also did you know LUCY LANE IS ON THE BOARD?!?!? Wtf?!?! How does that even happen?

Alexx: She's a genius, have you met her?

MeSolumRelinquitas: Not till half an hour ago, and not when having a soul was frowned upon.

Alexx: She's like really smart. Like smart as u smart. She invented something that helps keep computers from overheating and bought a copyright like a genius and now every time a company wants to use her design, they have to pay her a million bucks. So she has millions of dollars, making the campaign easy as hell, and she works there. Shareholders trust that a genius employee will keep their money from going into the ground.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Damn. But why LuthorCorp? It's run mostly by psychopaths.

Alexx: She started working there at seventeen, Lee. She loves it.

MeSolumRelinquitas: I was inventing a new satellite at sixteen, but I'm not on boards of satellite companies.

Alexx: She was making cars at sixteen. She LOVES LuthorCorp and believes that when you take over, it'll be a force for good. And her name earned her a few votes, I assume.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Shit, man. I'm intimidated. How will I survive expectations like that? 

Alexx: What's ur last name

MeSolumRelinquitas: Luthor

Alexx: Wrong. Honorary last name.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Danvers??

Alexx: Bingo. Us Danvers are geniuses. My parents. Me. Ignore Kara.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Aww, thanks. And Kara's pretty smart. And she's hot. Why didn't you tell me you had a hot sister?

Alexx: UM

Alexx: BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HOT GROSSSS

MeSolumReelinquitas: It's not gross, she's attractive. 

Alexx: Stahp ewww

MeSolumRelinquitas: Okay, I'll stop.

Alexx: What're you doing today, anyway?

MeSolumRelinquitas: Were running an experiment later on Biomax and then I get to spend quality time with my friends, Chinese food, and Netflix.

Alexx: Why don't u do something?

MeSolumRelinquitas: Why don't you move to Delaware?

Alexx: Kara doesn't know how to take care of herself.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Neither do I!!!

Alexx: Karas not a super genius.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Neither am I!!

Alexx: Lena, whats ur IQ?

MeSolumRelinquitas: 

Alexx: Come on, say it.

MeSolumRelinquitas: 186 

Alexx: Karas is average and most of her friends are too. U know how to take care of yourself, u just want me to do it anyways.

MeSolumRelinquitas: BINGO, WE HAVE A WINNER.

Alexx: I can almost hear u yelling at me

MeSolumRelinquitas: That's because I'm also a Luthor and we have a tendency to get our point across. And we're also stone cold assholes.

Alexx: That's why you're an honorary Danvers.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Not anymore, if you set me up with your sister, cuz that's really weird.

Alexx: You'll be a Danvers-Luthor or a Luthor-Danvers or just a Danvers if it works out like I'm expecting.

MeSolumRelinquitas: I met the girl YESTERDAY.

Alexx: Hah, I met you TEN YEARS AGO and I met her FIFTEEN YEARS AGO and you're gonna get married and have three kids and be that obnoxiously cute domestic couple everyone either hates or wants to be.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Calm yourself. I have to work now and I love you and I miss you and bye

Alexx: Byee, sister-in-law to be!!

MeSolumRelinquitas: Don't say anything else or else Jack is gonna think I'm engaged.

Alexx: Maybe hell back off

MeSolumRelinquitas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no

Alexx: Ok, fine. Love you, sis.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Love you too.


	5. Five: OceanEyes

Kara sat at her desk, anxiously waiting for ten o'clock to roll around. Cat had sent her on almost no errands today and had been pouring over résumés. Kara typed, organized, and glanced up at the clock every ten minutes. Her phone eventually buzzed, and Kara hoped it was Lena. They hadn't really spoken since yesterday, and Kara had missed talking to her. Of course, it wasn't her. It was Alex, about Lena.

Alexx: Lena's waiting for you to text her

LilDanvers: I'm waiting for her to text me!

Alexx: Text her then, you dork!!

LilDanvers: I don't know how to talk to girls!

Alexx: Oh my lord, Kara. Text the damn girl.

LilDanvers: What do I say? I don't know how to romance or flirt just help me please!

Alexx: How about hi, Kara? Ever think of that?

LilDanvers: That's it? 

Alexx: OMFG YES 

LilDanvers: IM SORRY

Kara left her conversation with Alex and typed slowly.

LilDanvers: Hey

Kara deleted the message before she sent it, scrunching up her nose. Too simple.

LilDanvers: Hey, I kinda missed you yesterday, haha.

Kara deleted the message again, adjusting the frame of her glasses so that they sat high on the bridge of her nose. It sounded awkward. She really wished she was as smooth as Alex, just for five seconds. She went back to her conversation with her sister.

LilDanvers: Alex, help, I'm really awkward.

Alexx: Fine. What do you want to tell her?

LilDanvers. I want to tell her that even though we talked in the morning, I kinda missed having someone to talk to at night.

Alexx: Aww, cute. Just say something simple. Like "hi, missed you last night."

LilDanvers: Simple? Alex, how do you text flirt?

Alexx: Just put a heart or something cute, please spare yourself the embarrassment.

LilDanvers: Okay. Thank you, you're the best. 

Alexx: I know. Go get the girl. ❤

Kara exited the conversation again, then opened the one she had with Lena. Is it weird that I missed her and we met like two days ago? Will she be weirded out? Her thoughts swarmed around in her head as she typed her text. She was interrupted when Lena texted first.

MeSolumRelinquitas: I get notifications when you're typing, Danvers. You're not very smooth.

LilDanvers: Shit

LilDanvers: Sorry

LilDanvers: I'm just awkward and I don't know how to relationship, I was trying to be smooth, I had to ask Alex because I'm me and she's her. Sorry. 

MeSolumRelinquitas: Two things. One; you're really, really cute. Two; Relationship??

LilDanvers: Uh...Shit. I mean, eventually, I hope. Unless you don't like me like that. I get it, haha.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Honey, calm down.

Kara was blushing, even though Lena couldn't see how flustered she was. Well, Lena could see how flustered she was through text, but not the hot blush spread across her cheeks and the way she was biting her lips and fixing her glasses frequently. God, Kara, you're a wreck. Calm down. She's just a girl. Even though girls are scary. Especially pretty ones. And Lena's beautiful, so she's extra scary. Kara! Snap out of it! Kara took a deep breath and looked back down at her phone.

MeSolumRelinquitas has changed your name to Lena'sKindlyFuckOff

Lena'sKindlyFuckOff: Lenaaa I don't know how to change that!

MeSolumRelinquitas: Really, that's your response?

Lena'sKindlyFuckOff: I'll freak out when you change it back.

MeSolumRelinquitas has changed your name to OceanEyes

OceanEyes: Why ocean eyes? And I like this one, thank you. ❤

MeSolumRelinquitas: Because your eyes are blue and beautiful like the ocean.

OceanEyes: Aww, thank you. Your eyes are beautiful. Also, you're beautiful. 

OceanEyes: God, I'm awkward. Lena, help.

MeSolumRelinquitas: No, you're cute. I have to go, okay? I'm sorry, but we have to retest this product. It's huge. I promise I'll call you after work.

OceanEyes: Okay. Bye.

MeSolumRelinquitas: Bye. ♥


	6. Six: Personal Pity Party

It was ten o'clock in Metropolis, and Lena had just gotten home and into pajamas. She sighed as her phone began buzzing. It was probably Kara. National City was two hours behind Metropolis, so it was only 8:00 where she was.

OceanEyes has changed your name to EmeraldEyes

OceanEyes: I figured it out!!

Lena smiled at her phone as she began to text back. It had been a week since she had met Kara, and they talked almost every night.

EmeraldEyes: I see that, dear. 

OceanEyes: Dear? You sound like my grandma. Actually, I don't have one of those. You sound like a grandma. 

EmeraldEyes: I talk like one after work. 

OceanEyes: Well at least it's after work time and not during work time. 

EmeraldEyes: That's true.

OceanEyes: Can I call you? No scotch this time, I swear.

EmeraldEyes: My dinner's here one second. 

OceanEyes: Okay!

EmeraldEyes: Okay, I have my food. 

A few seconds later, Lena's phone started ringing. She answered with a wave, her mouth already full of chow mein. Kara gasped when she saw the chopsticks in the brunette's hand. 

"You have Chinese? I love Chinese food. Especially potstickers." Kara rambled. Lena giggled as she held a potsticker up to the camera. 

"Want one?" She asked. Kara nodded and pretended to eat it. Lena couldn't help but laugh as Kara smiled, her eyes lighting up. 

"I think I've found the perfect woman. She shares her potstickers with me." Kara giggled. Lena's cheeks flushed lightly, but the light was too dim in her apartment for Kara to notice.

"Wouldn't the perfect girl live a bit closer? I live in Delaware, love." Lena asked, a bit shyly. Kara rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Love, that's new. I like it. And heck no. If the perfect woman was from like England or something, I'd move to be with her. If I loved her, of course." Kara shrugged. "Oh, and if I wasn't just given whatever job I want by Cat! I'm getting promoted! I don't know what to yet, but I think it'll be better than being Cat's 'personal puppet'." Kara's smile brightened somehow, and Lena wondered how someone could have such a bright smile and not blind anyone.

"Congrats! I might get a better job, depending on the board of LuthorCorp, of course. Which somehow includes Lucy friggin Lane. We were friends in school. I went to this boarding school, and she was sent to the same one. Her dad didn't think it would be fun. It was. Anyways, I've known her for a long time. We sort of lost contact after a while, so I was really surprised to see her again." Lena explained.

"Now you're rambling, Luthor. And isn't LothorCorp here? Across the country? In National City? Because if it is, that'd be really cool. I don't know, the idea of having a girlfriend that actually lives in the same city as me is so cool. I mean, having any girlfriend sounds cool. I don't-" 

"Kara. If I could kiss you to shut you up, I would. You ramble a lot. How do you talk so much in one breath?" Lena shook her head and took another bite of her food. "Dia, tá tú gleoite agus tá súil agam nach féidir leat Gaeilge a labhairt." She mumbled, her mouth still full. 

(Translation: God, you are cute and I hope you can not speak Irish.)

"What the hell?" Kara asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she tried to figure out what Lena had just said.

"It's Irish and you don't need to know," Lena responded.

"You speak Irish?" Kara asked, leaning backward. Her head now rested on a pillow from what Lena could see, and there was a book, an extra pair of glasses, and a rainbow bookmark sitting next to her pillow, the ends of Kara's blonde hair covering the title of the book.

"I am Irish, love. My mom died when I was four and I was adopted by the Luthors. My last name used to be Doyle. My mom's name was Lori. Well, Lorelai. I used to want her name. But I know if I have kids of my own, I want to name one after her." Lena explained, letting out more information than she had intended. Kara was just so easy to talk to.

"Lorelai is really pretty. I like it. I feel like that's a kiss line for normal people." Kara let out a giggle, and Lena smiled, though tears filled her eyes. She still remembered what her mother looked like. She had a picture that she had kept her whole life, closed in her favorite book. She knew that she looked exactly like her and that she had been kinder than anyone she had ever met, but that was all she had managed to hold on to.

"I have a picture -" Kara paused as she sat up, reaching over to grab something off of her nightstand. "- of me and my parents and my aunt and uncle. My uncle's in jail. When Aunt Astra died, he did some bad things, but no one ever told me what. My mom and my aunt were twins.' Kar held the picture up so that Lena could see it. Little Kara was standing in front of two brunette women who looked almost identical, except for the blue streak in the hair of the woman on the right. Next to each woman was a man, the woman with the blue streak stood next to a thin man with greying black hair. Next to the woman on the left was a buff man with black hair. "Aunt Astra is the one with the blue in her hair. She was always adventurous and dying her hair was on her bucket list. She's next to Uncle Non, who I always thought had the funniest name as a kid. Anyways, the other two are my parents. We could never figure out where I got my blonde hair. I got my mom's eyes, luckily. Her eyes were so pretty. My dad was the coolest. He drove me to school on his motorcycle all the time, because he knew I loved how cool I looked, getting off a motorcycle and handing him my helmet." Kara smiled t the picture sadly, tears clouding her blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry. You remember your family more. It probably hurts to think about it." Lena's tone was hushed, almost a whisper. Kara shook her head, blinking back her tears.

"I know that they wouldn't want me to stop living because of them, but there's just this hole, you know? Sometimes I feel it more, like today when Cat offered me a new job, my first thought was about how proud Mom would be, then about how Aunt Astra would tell me to be a traveling journalist so that we could go on adventures. Dad probably would have laughed and patted my back and called me 'kiddo'. Uncle Non was - well, is - really uptight. But everything would be all sunshine and rainbows until I went to work again." Kara smiled lightly at her own fantasy. "It's just what losing everything does to you." Kara's voice shook. "Well, you did, too. You lost your mom and left your home country. I just moved states. I didn't have to learn English. I just had to figure out who to talk to, when there was no one left." Kara wiped a tear from her cheek and stopped looking at the camera, though she was holding it up still.

"I was only four, though. I thought Mamaí was on vacation, so I was going to live with 'Mr. agus Mrs. Luthor' until she came home. The cops called me 'mil' and 'grá' and they smiled and gave me high fives and one of them even held my hand and sat in the car with me all the way to the police station. She called me 'rud milis' and braided my hair while I waited for my new mommy and daddy. I believed that Mamaí was coming home until I was thirteen, but she never did. I asked them once when I was eight if we could call her. Lionel was shocked. Lillian had this cold smile on her face like she was glad my pain hadn't set in, and she would be there to see it. Then Lex ended up in jail, then Lillian, then Lionel died, and I was thirteen again, and Mamaí was never coming home. I feel like I lost my world twice, once when I was four, then when I was thirteen, then I was freed when I was sixteen." Lena explained, almost calm. When her voice shook, it was only a slight tremor, and when her face showed any emotion, it was a half smile when she was talking about the police.

"Damn, we're depressing." Kara sniffled, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were crying, I'm sorry." Lena's face fell as she noticed the tears flowing down Kara's pink cheeks.

"No, you didn't do anything. I liked your story, actually. I always get like this when I talk about my family. It was ten years ago, and I still can't talk about them without crying. I just miss them all the time. It's not fair. They were so kind and so gentle, and my mother always talked to people coming out of jail who had heard about judges being assholes and yelling and being narcissistic, and they thanked her for being calm, and she hugged them and told each and every one of them, 'The darkness can't be killed by light, but it can block light out. Prison was your darkness. You did something, you got darkness in your heart from it. You have to choose to find the light.' God, she was so nice." Kara mumbled, giving up on wiping the tears from her face. Lena heard the door open, signaling Alex's arrival home, which was early tonight.

"Go hug your sister, okay? I'll call you when I wake up. She knows you best." Lena smiled gently. Kara nodded and ended the call without a word, and as soon as the camera was off, Lena let sobs overwhelm her body.


	7. Seven: Girlfriend?

By ten o'clock in the morning, Kara had done all the things she had wanted to do around the house but never had time for. Her room was finally clean, (the floor was usually littered with clothes and notes she had made to herself and left on her nightstand, then tossed aside when she didn't need it anymore) her bed had been moved and her desk that was shoved into a corner in the living room was in its new place in her room, so that she could actually use it. Maggie and Alex were both at work, and Lena was, too. She had even found Ms. Grant a new assistant. There was nothing to do anymore. She couldn't call or text Lena, and all of her friends were even at work or in college. Being off work was fun for a total of two hours. Maggie had a grocery list on the fridge, so she did that first, stopping by Noonan's on the way back, then she did laundry, attempted to bake cookies, ('attempted' being the keyword. They turned out more like rocks than cookies.) and cleaned some more, and then it was Lena's lunch hour.

"Hey!" Lena smiled. Kara couldn't help but smile back.

"I am so bored. I've always wanted to be able to clean and rearrange things and cook, but I've learned that I can't cook, Maggie is too much of a neat freak for there to be anything to clean, and did I mention I cannot cook? I didn't realize it was so hard! Now I know why Maggie hates that she's the only one in the house who can make real dinner." Kara stuck out her bottom lip as she fell back into her bed. Smiled as she propped the phone up against her coffee mug and adjusted her earbuds. 

"My annoying lab partner is behind me." She whispered, pointing behind her with her nose scrunched up. 

"Damn, you're working. I wanted to talk about not-work things." Kara sighed. 

"You're that bored?" Lena asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

"What?" Kara asked, an innocent look of confusion on her face. 

"Never mind. Jack just left and this is my office, so we'll just lock him out and we can talk about whatever you want." Lena stood and locked the door, obviously happy to get rid of her coworker. 

"So, I've had time to think." Kara began, pausing. Lena hummed, nodding for her to continue as she ate her lunch. "Lena, what is this? Us, I mean. What are we doing? We talk all the time, I've called you my girlfriend, indirectly, and you said that if you could have kissed me yesterday, you would've. I guess I just want to know if we're dating or whatever." Kara spoke quickly, rambling on and on until she finally brought herself to the question she'd been dying to ask. 

"Oh. Well, I'd like for us to be dating. That's what I thought we would be doing when I met you, but I like you, you very obviously like me, and that's why Alex introduced us." Lena shrugged. 

"Phew. Good. I was going to die if you said we were just friends. And speaking of Alex, can we just not tell her for now? She's going to freak out and say 'I told you so' and stuff." Kara asked. 

"Of course we can, love. Well, it can wait until I get to see you both in person." Lena smiled. 

"When will that be? I know we live really far apart, so it'll be hard and stuff, but we can visit every now and then." Kara asked. 

"You're curious today. Three weeks." Lena answered. 

"Three weeks? As in three weeks from today or like roughly three weeks?" Kara asked. She was like a puppy.

"Three weeks as in I land there on the one month anniversary of meeting you." Lena smiled, wishing she could kiss the blonde's cheek, or hold her. Three weeks was going to be too long to wait.

"But that's so long. I don't want to wait that long!" Kara whined, her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted. 

"I know, love. I don't want to wait, either." Lena's smile grew gentler, then turned into a smirk. "Jack is knocking, so when he comes in, I'm gonna call you an unnecessary amount of pet names, because then he'll stop flirting with me." 

"Yes, dear. Kara teased. Lena stuck out her tongue teasingly as she stood and let her obnoxious coworker into her office. (It wasn't his office! He was supposed to have his own. Damn management.) Kara could hear him talking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Lena came back and put her earbuds back in her ears.

"Unplug the earbuds and let me talk to him." Kara insisted.

"Not happening." Lena shook her head.

"Please, baby? It'll be the highlight of my day." Kara pouted.

"You aren't allowed to use that against me. Ever again." Lena sighed, unplugging her earbuds. "Jack, my girlfriend insists upon talking to you, and if you hit on her, I'm taking your lab reports to Lopez and letting him post them wherever he wants like a sixteen-year-old." Lena's stare was pointed, and Jack looked terrified. Kara held in a laugh as Lena handed over the phone.

"Hi, Jack. Let's make this short. My sister's in the FBI. I'm a reporter at Catco, and I know how to get recordings of you hitting on my girlfriend onto the website front page, with the videos that she has rejected you in, and dates. She's mine. Hands off." Kara kept a smile on her face throughout her whole explanation, and her tone calm. When Jack handed back the phone, his hands were very obviously shaking.

"We have to go work now, love. I'll see you at home." Lena winked quickly so that Jack couldn't see, but Kara knew she was messing with him.

"Bye, baby." Kara smiled. Lena hung up and Kara's smile turned to giggles as she headed out. She had to tell Cat what she wanted to be. Thank you, Jack. Well, not really. Kara smiled to herself.


	8. Eight: Lab Exchange

Lena was pouring over her paperwork for the last few phases of experiments before they had even begun when a redheaded woman knocked on her already open office door. Lena sighed and looked up, expecting to see Jack, but was taken aback to find this stranger in her office. 

"I'm Caitlin Snow. Management said that Jack Spheer and I were switched, so I'm here." The woman introduced herself quietly.

"I'm Lena Luthor and thank God Jack is gone. He's just a pain in the ass. It's not a very good time for a switch, unfortunately. We're conducting our last phases of experiments in the next two weeks, and then I move to National City." Lena explained.

"Maybe Jack and Jay can get along. He liked to hit on me. I'm married." Caitlin smiled, holding up her left hand. 

"Jack liked to hit on me, too. I have a girlfriend. I think she might have scared him off. I'm kind of proud. Is that weird?" Lena asked. 

"Not at all," Caitlin answered, a huge smile on her face. Lena's phone started buzzing because it was lunch hour for Kara and paperwork time for Lena.

"That's the girlfriend. Sorry." Lena answered her phone and held it to her ear.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Caitlin asked.

"Not unless you want to. She's on lunch and I'm usually doing paperwork right now." Lena replied.

"Who you talkin' to?" Kara asked.

"I got a new coworker and she's awesome. What's up, lovely? Good day?" Lena smiled, sitting back in her swivel chair.

"Ooh, fun! And is it ever a good day at Catco, Lena? Alex and Mags are going on vacation right after you get here, though. I have to watch the house and not drink all the wine, so I'll need my babysitter." Kara joked.

"Smooth. Well, Biomax awaits, my love. I will call you later and we can look through those apartments in your building that are open, okay?" Lena smiled as she spun to face her desk.

"Wait! Can I say hi to your coworker?" Kara asked. Lena sighed and shook her head.

"No threats this time. She's married." Lena replied, pulling her phone from her ear and putting it on speaker.

"Hi, I'm Kara, Lena's girlfriend!" Kara called.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin and I'm not going to hit on your girlfriend because I'm married!" Caitlin replied.

"I like you. Alex is calling, Lee. Love you!" Kara chimed.

"Love you, too, Kara." Lena smiled as Kara hung up.

"Is she always that excited?" Caitlin asked.

"No. Usually, she's hungover, but her sister locked her out of the liquor cabinet and keeps the key on the high shelves because Kara's short.

"Oh. It's basically like drinking coffee." Caitlin nodded, earning a confused look from Lena.

"Med school. Her body's so used to being sick and hurting, that when it's not, she's basically high on dopamine. It'll wear off in a few weeks." Caitlin explained. (A/N: This is bull I made up because it sounds like it's remotely possible but I'm not a doctor, I'm a fourteen-year-old fanperson.)

"Cool. Well, here's the basic schedule for the next few weeks. We only have a few trials, and Jack was going to take over, but I guess it'll be all you." Lena explained, handing Caitlin her work schedule, then glancing at her mountain of work. "I have a ton of work. It's ridiculous." She sighed, turning back to her desk to pour over her papers.


	9. Nine: She’s Coming Home

Kara, Maggie, and Alex sat around the table for their weekly 'family' dinner, Kara picking at her food. Alex seemed confused at her sister, who usually ate most of the food that Maggie made by herself, but today she had barely eaten any. As Kara cleared her plate, most of her food ends up in the trash, and an abnormal amount of leftovers was put into the fridge. Kara seemed nervous, though there was really nothing to be nervous about. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, lowering herself onto the couch next to her little sister. Kara simply shrugged, her focus remaining on the television.

"I dunno." She mumbled. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV, so that her sister would focus on talking to her.

"Is it work?" Alex asked. Kara sighed and turned her body towards her sister, her feet resting on the brunette's lap.

"It's Lena. We talk all the time, but what if she doesn't like me in person? What if she thinks I'm annoying when we're like actually talking, not on the phone?" Kara asked, her focus on her hands as she fidgeted. 

"Kara, Lena's going to love you, and you're going to date." Alex seemed so sure of herself, though she knew very little about Kara and Lena's relationship.

"Yeah, about that..." Kara trailed off, a half smile on her lips. Alex gasped, pushing her sister's feet off of her lap.

"You little sneak! How long?" Alex exclaimed.

"About a month." Kara shrugged, though a huge smile was on her face. 

"You love her. You're dating my best friend! This is awesome. She's gonna be my sister-in-law someday!" Alex squealed. Kara threw a pillow at her sister's face, successfully nailing her right in the nose. 

"You're so weird." Kara giggled.

"You're gonna have to pick her up, you know," Alex smirked.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Ms. Grant is gonna kill me! She hates Lena, and she hates when I take time off." Kara gasped.

"Oh, I took care of that. And Maggie's going so that she can record. Henshaw won't let me take time off." Alex explained.

"Alex! You're supposed to tell me about things like this and not mess with my boss! We had an agreement!" Kara whined.

"Oh, you knew when we made that deal that it wouldn't last." Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up. 

"Maggs, let's stay in tonight. Kara and I are calling Lena." Alex announced. She turned around, and Kara was already gone. FaceTiming Lena in her room.

"Hey. Alex knows. Help, please?" Kara asked. 

"Kar, you know you can't be helped. Is she still home?" Lena asked. Kara groaned as Alex entered the room.

"Unfortunately for her, yes." Alex smiled.

"Can't you just magically appear in my room and get her to leave?" Kara pouted.

"I can't do magic. I'm a scientist. And I can't scientifically appear in your room, either." Lena giggled.

"Damn. Why'd I have to date a scientist? Why can't you be a magician?" Kara sighed. 

"Kara, I'd love to learn magic, but I have to pack the last few things. Unless you want me to stay here." Lena teased.

"Nope. Pack. Then get on a plane because I wanna hug you." Kara smiled.

"Ten hours, lovely. But it's ten and I have to get up at five. I'll text you when I board, but I gotta go to bed." Lena sighed.

"Wait! You ate, right? Because it's ten and I don't see food."

"No. I'm not hungry. I'll have breakfast in the morning. Good night." Lena hung up before Kara could argue, knowing her girlfriend wouldn't let her sleep until she ate something. Kara groaned, throwing her phone down on the bed.

"She doesn't take care of herself. You'd think a super genius would know that she needs food." Kara mumbled. Alex sat in Kara's desk chair, eyebrows raised. 

"Woah." Alex leaned back, spinning around in the swivel chair.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here." Kara smiled. Alex shrugged as she stopped spinning, facing her sister.

"I know. You two are like...really dating. It's weird." Alex replied. Kara's cheeks burned red as her sister talked about her and her girlfriend. It was weird to her that she was dating someone that Alex was just as close to as she was to her sister.

"I guess. I dunno. She gets in at eleven. I have until then off, so I get to do chores and grocery shopping and be really, really nervous." Kara sighed, moving her phone to her nightstand from her bed, then patting the spot next to her in the bed.

"Sister time? I love sister time." Alex smiled. Kara giggled as Alex scrambled to take her spot on the empty side of the bed.

"So we've had enough Lena talk for the day." Kara giggled.

"No, no, no, no. There's no such thing. I would like to know what you're going to do when your love comes walking towards you. Are you gonna run to her? Is that too cliché?" Alex asked. 

"I dunno. It's not the kind of thing you plan, Alex. I've imagined it, but I don't really know what I'll do. I'm so excited, though. I've been looking at her through a screen for so long, getting to actually touch her is going to be amazing." Kara sighed, smiling to herself at the thought of greeting her girlfriend at the airport. 

"I bet Maggie ten bucks that she'd kiss you first. She thinks you'll hug her too fast." Alex laughed.

"I might. You shouldn't have told me that. I'm gonna get Maggie ten bucks." Kara joked, shoving her sister playfully. 

"She's gonna kiss you, then you're going to call me from the bathroom, freaking the hell out." Alex teased.

"Sure." Kara rolled her eyes. "Speaking of kissing, it's not a real sister night without that one girl you kiss all the time," Kara smirked as she teased her sister. 

"You mean that?" Alex asked. It meant the world to her that Kara thought of Maggie as a sister.

"Of course. She'll be my sister-in-law soon enough.) Kara giggled.

"I get it, I'm annoying." Alex rolled her eyes as she stood.

"I'll come out too. It's Danvers-Sawyer movie night tonight." Kara smiled, standing to follow her older sister.


	10. Ten: Airport

Lena sat in her spot, her fingers tapping the armrest of her seat nervously as the pilot announced takeoff. As the speed of the plane picked up, so did her anxiety. Her fingers went from tapping away to gripping the armrests as tight as she could. It was lucky that she had no one next to her so she could have both armrests to herself without any complaint. Her eyes squeezed shut as she was pressed back in her seat by the liftoff, attempting to take deep breaths to calm herself. When she finally brought herself to look out the window, she saw the window pass through the clouds, then they were below her. It was beautiful. The sky was almost as blue as her lover's eyes. Though her knuckles were white from squeezing the sides of her seat, she found herself smiling to herself at just the thought of her girlfriend. She wished she could text her, but there was no wifi on the plane. Lena simply leaned back and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep, thinking of Kara. 

Five hours later, Lena woke to the seatbelt sign flashing back on to signal their descent. Lena leaned back, clutching the armrests and squeezing her eyes shut until she felt the wheels hit the pavement. Then, a whole different kind of nerves set in. She was about to meet Kara in person for the first time ever. People stood and made their way off the airplane, but Lena waited for everyone to pass her. When there was room to move in the aisle, Lena stood and grabbed her carry-on, then made her way to the exit. When she finally made it inside, she saw Kara. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she sped up her pace, and Kear started running. Before she knew it, her arms were around the blonde's neck, and she was crying as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. Kara pulled away, giggling. Of course, she's laughing. She's so cute. Lena smiled, placing her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist tightly, kissing the side of the brunette's head as Lena wrapped her arms around her neck, turning her head so that her nose rested against Kara's neck. 

"Maggie's recording us," Kara whispered. 

"That's because we're the cutest fucking couple in the whole airport," Lena mumbled against her girlfriend's neck. 

"Alright, Maggs. Cut it out." Kara called. Maggie just shook her head, walking closer. 

"What was that, little Danvers? Telling the police what to do?" Maggie teased. 

"You're a detective, you ass. Stop that." Kara rolled her eyes. Maggie laughed and stepped closer. 

"Telling a detective what to do?" Maggie asked. 

"I will break your phone," Kara warned. 

"Then we can't play this at your wedding." Maggie stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend's sister, taking another step closer. Kara rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the camera, blocking Maggie's shot. 

"You ruined your wedding video, dork." Maggie teased, stopping the video and shoving the phone into her pocket. Kara rolled her eyes again, pulling away from Lena, then grabbing the brunette's hand. 

"Let's go home." She smiled. Lena pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss Kara's cheek, leaving a smudge of her red lipstick. Of course, Maggie's phone was back out, and she was snapping pictures of the couple walking out of the airport. At the apartment, Maggie handed her phone to Lena, and on the screen was a video of Kara. 

"Where are we going, Kara?" Maggie asked from behind the camera. 

"To get Lena!" Kara replied, shutting the passenger door as she settled into her seat. The video jumped to a parking lot, where Kara was walking in front of Maggie. 

"Where are we going, Kara?" Maggie asked again. 

"To get Lena!" Kara shouted, spinning around to walk backward for a few seconds, then turning back. 

"You excited?" Maggie asked. 

"No, I'm sad. Of course, I'm excited, Maggie." Kara's arms were crossed now, and they were at the baggage claim. 

"Where are we?" Maggie asked. "We're picking up Lena. Can you stop now?" Kara asked. 

"Nope. I was instructed specifically to annoy you." Maggie replied. "Who's that?" Maggie asked, pretending to be excited as she pointed the camera at a random person. Kara perked up, then punched Maggie's arm. 

"Not funny, Sawyer." Kara looked disappointed. 

"Okay, who's that?" Maggie asked, this time pointing the camera at Lena, who had already seen Kara. 

"Lena," Kara whispered, covering her mouth. She ran to her girlfriend, then the video cut to the two of them walking out of the airport, one of Kara's arms around Lena's waist, and the other holding Lena's suitcase and carry-on. 

"We got Lena," Maggie announced from behind the camera. Lena handed the phone back with a huge smile on her face. 

"That's amazing. Send it to me." Lena sighed. She and Kara were still holding hands as if they couldn't let go. 

"I will, but I have work, so have fun, lovebirds. See you at dinner. It's your night, Kar." Maggie stood, gathering her things for work. 

"Good, no one to record us." Kara smiled. 

"If you stay out of my room. I have it rigged with so many cameras, I could pay rent for two months if I sold them." Maggie smirked. 

"I'm gonna give your cameras to James if you don't leave now." Kara threatened, her eyebrows raised. Maggie could tell she was serious. 

"Fine. If one of them is gone, I have a gun. I will find you, and I will kill you." Maggie warned. Kara rolled her eyes as the detective left the loft, leaving Kara and Lena alone. 

"Hi." Kara smiled, turning to her girlfriend. 

"Hello." Lena giggled. 

"Did you go to work this morning?" Lena asked. 

"Why would I speak to Snapper Carr and Cat Grant if I didn't need to?" Kara asked, scrunching up her nose in mock disgust. 

"Because you get paid for it." Lena shrugged. 

"Not nearly enough. How was saying goodbye to Cait? She was cool." Kara asked. 

"Sucky. She's the only reason Biomax is moving on to human trials. At the same time, though, I'm happy to give the project to someone so smart and capable. That woman will change the world." Lena sighed. Kara's phone chimed from the coffee table, and she picked it up quickly. 

Cat: I have an article for you. Snapper has no say in the matter. My office. Fifteen minutes. 

"Cat needs me. She wants me to do an article. Wanna come?" Kara sighed, shoving her phone in her pocket. 

"Sure. We can only hope you don't get fired." Lena smiled, standing up and walking to the door. 

"I can already hear the 'chop, chop, Kiera's. I'm gonna need you." Kara sighed. 

"Then let's go," Lena replied, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.


	11. Eleven: My Girlfriend, Lena

Kara and Lena entered the office building hand in hand, earning a few stares. Kara earned some wolf whistles from some of her friends, causing Lena to blush and hide her head. She was tapping on her thigh instead of a table, the rhythm soothing her nerves as they entered the elevator. Kara's thumb drew soft circles on the back of her hand, distracting her from her surroundings. When the doors closed, Lena sighed and leaned against a wall. Kara had a lot of friends. Everyone knew her, and because of Lena's last name, everyone thought they knew her, too. Kara pulled Lena closer, wrapping her arms around Kena's waist as the elevator doors closed. Lena closed her eyes, a content smile on her lips. 

"Some of my friends are asses. Don't mind them." Kara whispered. Lena nodded against her shoulder, burying her head in her girlfriend's neck. The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival on the dreaded twelfth floor. Kara kept one arm around Lena's waist, holding her tightly. It was easy to tell when Lena was nervous, the rhythmic tapping, the restlessness that never emerged unless she was completely freaking out, and the fact that she took frequent deep breaths. Kara's thumb rubbed against Lena's hip gently, almost as rhythmically as Lena's finger tapping. Cat Grant watched as the couple made their way to her office, Kara soothing her brunette girlfriend gently as they approached the glass doors to the office that haunted both of them almost equally. 

"Kara. Good to see you're on time." Cat greeted her former assistant with her hands on her hips, eyeing the brunette at the younger girl's side. 

"Ms. Grant. This is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor." Kara made a desperate attempt to seem calm, her grip on Lena's waist growing stronger. Lena placed a hand on Kara's, taking her turn to soothe her girlfriend, her thumb drawing little invisible circles on Kara's skin. 

"I know who she is, Kara. Obviously, you have the ability to write an article about her, but you're also biased now. You can write about someone else." Cat crosses her arms over her chest, one hand on her glasses as she thought. 

"What about the new FBI case against Senator Crane?" 

"Does my sister make me biased?" Kara asked. 

"No, no, it gives you sources. A good reporter always-" Cat had a confident smile on her face as she imagined the article on the front page. Finally, she had Kara making a name for herself. Exactly what she needed. 

"Cultivates her sources. I know. I'll interview Alex after dinner tonight, then talk to Henshaw tomorrow. Hopefully, Alex can pull some strings and get me an interview with Senator Crane by the end of the week. How's that for cultivating my sources?" Kara smiled proudly. 

"Perfect. I knew you would be right for the job. I was actually going to save that one for myself, but I think you deserve your first cover. While you're here, Ms. Luthor, do you mind if I interview you? Oh, and you, too, Kara. Having someone vouch for her will look good. You make my job easy." Cat smiled as she spun away from them, towards her office. 

"You don't have a choice, by the way," Kara whispered into Lena's ear. "Ms. Grant, do you mind if Lena and I swing by James and Lucy's offices first? I have to invite them over." Kara called. 

"Uh, actually, can you not mention that Kara's my girlfriend? It never ends well when my personal relationships go public." Lena asked. 

"You don't want people to know I'm your girlfriend?" Kara asked, her hand dropping from Lena's hip. 

"It's not like that, love. It's just not the safest idea. We can talk about it later." Lena placed a gentle hand oh her girlfriend's shoulder, but Kara shook it off. 

"No, tell me now." Kara insisted. 

"Kara, it's personal, and I don't mind telling you, but there are journalists present," Lena spoke through clenched teeth, her arms crossing over her chest. 

"Fine, but I think I'll do that interview tomorrow, Ms. Grant." Kara turned to a very surprised Cat Grant, who simply nodded. 

"I'll do mine now. Go see your friends, lovely. It won't be long." Lena rose onto her tiptoes, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek. Kara simply nodded and walked away slowly. She smiled at some of the employees on her way, though the crinkle between her eyebrows was present, meaning she was either upset, lying, or in this case, both. She knocked on the door of James' office, peeking her head into the room. 

"Hey, Kara. What's up?" He asked. Kara sighed and lowered herself into one of the chairs that sat across from his desk. 

"Lena and I had a fight. She's not telling me something." Kara mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs. 

"Did she say why?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"She said it was 'personal." Kara sighed, lifting her hands and bending her fingers in the air as if she was drawing invisible quotation marks. 

"Anything else?" James asked. 

"She did say she'd tell me later. I'm overreacting, right? Gosh, I'm an ass." Kara sighed, placing her face in her hands. 

"Yeah, you're overreacting a little, but you're not an ass." James smiled. 

"Yeah, I totally am. I was a total ass." Kara argued, biting her lip as she thought about what she had done. "You know, usually first fights are about more important things. I was just being my awkward self, not knowing how to understand human beings." Kara muttered. 

"Really, that was your first fight after a whole month?" James asked. 

"We lived in different states, James. Our conversations were as often as they could be, but arguing seemed to be stupid if it just wasted a call. We love spending time together." Kara explained, smiling to herself. 

"You see, that look in your eyes right there is exactly why she's going to forgive you. I haven't seen that look since..." James trailed off, not wanting to upset his friend. 

"You can say it. I haven't fallen this hard since Mike, and you know I'm over it, as much as I really can be." Kara shrugged. James waved to someone behind her, and Kara turned around. 

"Love, can I steal you away?" Lena asked softly. Kara nodded, saying a quick goodbye to her friend. 

"I'm so sorry, Lee. That was so dumb. I overreacted." Kara gushed, as soon as they shut the door to James' office. 

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not mad. It was just frustrating, you know? I'll tell you anything, Kara, you just can't pressure me like that." Lena sighed. Kara nodded, her gaze shifting down at her feet. 

"I'm an itiot," Kara mumbled. 

"No. Kara, no. I just...I heard what you said in there. That you hadn't 'fallen this hard since Mike'. Do you really mean that?" Lena asked. Kara froze, her breath catching in her throat. Lena didn't know about Mike, or what he did. 

"Yeah. I really did. I...uh...I need a second." Kara mumbled quickly, turning on her heel and rushing to Lucy's office. They weren't close, but Lucy was her lawyer in the case against Mike, and she had been supportive no matter what happened. 

"Lucy? You're busy. Sorry." Kara was doing her best to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. She turned around and walked out, leaning against the wall. Her hands were shaking, her heart beating out of her chest. 

"Kara, come on. Lisa can wait." Lucy called gently rushing to help her friend. Kara followed the brunette shakily, sliding into the seat Lisa had been sitting in. 

"I'm sorry, Lena heard me say something about Mike, and she doesn't know who he is, and I'm just not ready to tell her. I'm a disaster." Kara sighed shakily, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Kara, come here. You're not a disaster. That man was terrible, and you're allowed to be upset when something comes up about him." Lucy opened her arms, and Kara let herself cry into the woman's shoulder. 

"I thought I was over this." Kara sobbed. 

"It's okay to not be over it, Kara. He hurt you really bad." Lucy whispered, holding Kara tightly. She didn't let go until Kara's tears had stopped and her half-smile had returned.


	12. Twelve: Know

Kara pulled herself from Lucy's arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She hoped her makeup wasn't running, for her sake and Lena's. If Lena knew Kara had been crying, she'd feel terrible and ask what was wrong and Kara would start crying over her ex again, and Lena would think she wasn't over it. Kara knew she was overthinking the issues she would have if Lena knew, but that was just what she did. 

"Do I have mascara all over my face?" Kara asked. 

"No, you're good. Except for the fact that your lipstick is smudged." Lucy reached over and wiped a bit of pink off of Kara's face. 

"And it's on your shirt. Sorry." Kara giggled. Lucy smiled and shook her head. 

"People can just think I'm messy. Well, I am messy, so they'd be right about that." Lucy shrugged with a smile. Kara smiled with a sigh. 

"I left Lena alone in Catco. Shit." Kara gasped, standing quickly. "Thanks, Luce. Oh, and we're having a little friend get-together tomorrow so that Lena can meet everyone at seven tomorrow. I was going to invite you, but...yeah." Kara chuckled as she gave her friend a quick wave. 

"See you there. Go get your girl." Lucy smiled. Kara nodded and rushed to get Lena, who was now in James' office alone. 

"I'm so sorry, Mike is really hard to talk about." Kara sighed, sliding into the seat next to her girlfriend. 

"You gonna tell me?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you gonna be mad if I say no?" Kara asked. 

"Am I telling you something personal? You know almost everything about me." Lena crossed her arms. 

"You know almost everything about me. Mike's even more personal than my parents. I don't talk about him. That's something I'll tell you when I'm ready, but I'm not. I need you to please respect that." Kara explained. 

"Like you respected the fact that I needed to tell you something in private?" Lena asked. 

"Lena, that's not fair. You said you were going to tell me anyways. I can't talk about Mike. It's too hard. It hurts too much." Kara replied, her voice a bit shaky. 

"So you want to keep a big secret from me?" Lena asked. 

"No, Lena! I want to wait until I'm ready to talk about that abusive son of a bitch! It's not something you just say! 'Hey, I have this ex named Mike and he was abusive, then he killed himself because he got sent to jail.'" Kara shouted, standing up and leaving the office, slamming the door behind her, cursing under her breath as she sped towards the stairs instead of the elevator, pushing past people holding papers and coffees. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, then she ran out onto the sidewalk. Her mind was foggy, and the only thing she could think of was how she needed to get home. Her home was safe, Lena couldn't get in if she locked the door, and Alex would keep her away if she got home first. She ran down the familiar streets, her hands gripping the necklace she had worn since the day that her family died. She had begged her mother to wear the necklace, and Alura had caved. Finally, she reached the apartment building and ran up the stairs, then into the apartment, locking the door behind her. She couldn't cry anymore. She was mad. Mad at herself, mad at Lena, and mad at Mike. She was mad at herself for falling for Mike, Lena for asking so many questions, and Mike for breaking her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, bringing Kara out of her trance. 

"Kara, please. I'm sorry." Lena shouted. Kara didn't want to open the door. She wanted to leave Lena outside because that meant she didn't have to talk. Kara got the door anyways. She didn't even know what she was feeling anymore. As soon as the door was open, Lena wrapped her girlfriend into her arms tightly, holding her as close as she could. 

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. Mike was just -" Kara sighed, shaking her head and Lena cut her off. 

"You don't have to talk about it." Lena shook her head, rising onto her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Kara's cheek. 

"Yeah, I do. You need to know. You deserve to. I need the closure." Kara insisted, pulling Lena to the couch. "I met Mike when he interned at Catco. He was sweet and funny, but he was dumb. We went out for about a year before I moved in with him, and that's when he changed. His parents kept showing up, and they hated me. He hated his parents, so he was always mad. After a while, he just started taking it out on me. He hit, he punched, he...did some worse things, too. I loved him more than anything, so I just smiled and covered it all up. I wore long sleeves all through that summer, I wore sunglasses inside, and I never invited anyone over. I thought that I was okay. It got worse and worse until one day, he tried to kill me." Kara paused and began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her sports bra and her stomach, which was littered with scars. "He stabbed me here," Kara pointed to a scar that rested on her ribs. "Here," Kara pointed to a longer, jagged scar on her shoulder. "And here." Kara pointed to a scar just to the left of her right hip. "I ended up having to get help, living here with Alex and Maggs because I couldn't do anything alone, and Mike got arrested. He was found a week after I was released from the hospital in his cell. He hung himself." "Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lena gasped, placing her hand on Kara's thigh. "Alex hasn't even seen the scars since they've healed. I trust you, Lena. I didn't think I was ready." Kara sighed. 

"Can I?" Lena's fingers hovered over the scar near her hip. Kara nodded, her breath catching in her throat when Lena's fingers touched her scar. No one else had touched them since she had still needed Alex to clean and dress the wounds. Lena's hand moved to Kara's ribs, touching her skin lightly, then to her shoulder. 

"They're so ugly," Kara muttered. 

"Look at me." Lena insisted. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful." Lena brought a hand up to cup Kara's cheek, leaning in slowly. Kara closed the gap, pressing her lips to Lena's gently, Lena's hands traveling to Kara's bare back. The kiss grew stronger and more passionate until the two women had to pull away to breathe. Lena moved to straddle Kara's lap, her hands tangling in her girlfriend's blonde hair. Kara tugged on Lena's shirt, and Lena pulled it off, then left a trail of kisses from Kara's lips to her neck. Kara moaned as Lena sucked gently on her shoulder, placing her hands on the brunette's hips. The door unlocked, interrupting them. Lena gasped, attempting to slide off of Kara's lap, but she was held there by Kara's grip on her hips. 

"My God, of course we had to walk in on that," Alex shouted, covering her eyes. 

"Kara, let go!" Lena laughed, pushing on Kara's hands. 

"Crap, sorry," Kara muttered, removing her hands and grabbing her button up off of the couch and handing it to Lena. 

"She's my sister, so it's less weird. I don't know where yours went." Kara's cheeks were beet red as she saw Maggie doubled over laughing. 

"First date already?" Maggie teased, laughing at her own joke. Kara flipped her off and stuck her tongue out at the woman, who just laughed harder. 

"It's safe, Alex," Lena called. Alex took her hand off of her eyes, then picked Lena's shirt up from behind the couch. 

"Gross. I didn't think this through." Alex muttered, grabbing a bottle of scotch and pouring herself a glass. Kara pulled Lena's shirt on and placed her head in her hands. 

"I'm staying at my place tonight," Lena muttered. Maggie laughed even harder at that, and Kara pretended to pout. "You can't keep your hands to yourself!" Lena shouted defensively. 

"Me? You kissed me first, you were very obviously doing most of the work!" Kara argued. 

"Fair. We're staying at my place tonight." Lena smirked. Kara smiled and kissed Lena's cheek, then joined Alex for the alcohol.


	13. Thirteen: Friends

Kara and Lena spent the next evening cuddled up on the couch as they waited for the party to start. Lena fed Kara Chinese food as they watched a movie (which meant mostly kissing, a little eating, and almost no real movie watching). Alex and Maggie were at the counter, facing away from Kara and Lena, as Alex had realized that her sister and Lena were no longer cute. At six thirty, Kara and Lena moved to Kara's room to start getting ready (they were already in pajamas) and emerged only for a minute to move into the bathroom. Lena had to cover Kara's hickeys and scar, and Kara just wanted to stay with Lena while she curled her hair. 

"You look beautiful, love." Lena smiled, rising onto her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend. 

"You look better, baby." Kara smiled. 

"Alright, that's enough. Out. No more." Alex announced.

"No more of what, dear sister?" Kara asked, mock confusion in her voice. 

"Kara, don't you dare," Alex warned. Kara smirked and pressed her lips to Lena's again. 

"Damn it! Maggie, help." Alex groaned. 

"Move it to the bedroom. I don't wanna hear you," Maggie ordered, clapping her hands right next to the couple's faces. 

"Fine, fine, we're stopping." Kara insisted, holding her hands up in surrender. Lena giggled and followed Kara back to the couch. Alex had already turned their movie off and put their food away. Someone knocked and Alex rushed to get it, hoping it was Barry and Iris so that Kara would be distracted from Lena. It was Sara with her new girlfriend. 

"Hey, Sara. Help." Alex pouted, motioning to Kara and Lena, who were kissing again, to her annoyance. 

"You set them up." Sara shrugged, patting Alex's shoulder. 

"Give Kara someone to talk to? How far is Barry?" Alex asked. 

"Alex, she did that with you know who. You just don't like that she's doing it again, even though she's with a good girl." Sara sighed. 

"Fine." Alex agreed. 

"This is Ava, by the way. Drink too much and mistake her for Maggie, you will lose a finger." Sara warned. 

"Hey, leave those! I need them!" Maggie smirked. Alex smacked her shoulder, rolling her eyes. 

"Good one." Sara laughed. 

"I'm going to go disappear," Alex muttered, returning to her scotch. Someone else knocked, this time Kara got it, Lena standing next to her nervously. 

"Hey, Ollie. Felicity!" Kara greeted Oliver casually, then threw her arms around his girlfriend. 

"Hi, Kar." Felicity smiled. 

"This is Lena." Kara was practically bouncing as she introduced Lena to her friends. Lena gave a little awkward wave and Oliver smiled. 

"Oliver Queen. She's the only one allowed to call me Ollie." Oliver stuck out his hand for Lena to shake, and she took it with her businesswoman smile on her face. 

"Felicity Smoak. I hear you're a genius. Do you like computers?" Felicity had a mischevious smile on her lips as she introduced herself. 

"I just handed over research on a nano-swarm that heals wounds and potentially cures cancer," Lena replied. 

"Ooh, I like her, Kar." Felicity took Lena's arm and pulled her over to the couch, and Kara saw Felicity had her laptop. 

"I'm never getting Lena back." Kara sighed. 

"Twenty bucks on the computer dying while Felicity's drunk again." Oliver smiled. 

"Oh, no one's betting against you." Kara laughed. Oliver joined Sara, Ava, Maggie, and Alex at the counter and the rest of Kara's friends arrived at once. 

"Hi, Bar! I missed you. And you, Iris." Kara gave each of them a hug, glancing over at Lena, who seemed intrigued by whatever Felicity was showing her. Lucy and James each gave her big hugs, and Kara closed the door. 

"Lee, you guys having fun?" Kara asked, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. 

"You have smart friends?" Lena asked, looking up at her girlfriend, amazed. 

"Yeah, I do." Kara giggled. "Barry's a CSI. He's really, really smart." 

"I like your friends." Lena smiled. 

"Me, too. You can come meet them when you're done." Kara kissed Lena quickly, then joined the rest of the group. Alex had the wine out, and Kara reached for a glass. Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister. 

"Do you really need to drink?" Alex asked. 

"It's one glass, I promise. You have lots of witnesses. I like wine." Kara whined. Alex sighed and slid her a glass. Kara perked up immediately as she took a seat in between Sara and Barry. Lena soon joined them, sitting across from Kara as they talked. 

"You're getting cover?" Barry asked. 

"The Senator Crane case. Cat's being really nice and giving me things. I'm a little scared." Kara nodded. 

"Did she let you do the headline?" Oliver asked. 

"We pitch for that. It's always set before we write. I think I got the one James pitched." Kara shook her head. 

"Yeah, you did. There's a rumor Cat's leaving." James replied. 

"Leaving?" Lucy and Kara asked in unison. 

"Yeah, like selling the company," James answered. Kara felt her stomach drop. Was that why she was being so nice? "You alright, love?" Lena asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara shook off her questions and doubts, deciding to just have fun. 

A few hours later, the group sat in a circle, playing teenage party games. They had skipped Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven, but the dares were getting fun. Most of the group was tipsy or drunk. 

"Kara, truth or dare?" Alex asked, her words slurring together. 

"Dare." Kara giggle. She was completely sober, along with Oliver, Lena, and Barry. 

"I dare you to make out with Lena." Alex stretched out Lena's name, laughing to herself. 

"Oh, you expect me to say no?" Kara asked. 

"Wait, but you can't do more than kissing till everyone goes home," Alex added. 

"Alex, no one's going home tonight other than Lena and I." Kara smiled. 

"Exacto, buddy," Alex replied. 

"I'm not doing the second part." Kara insisted, then turned and kissed Lena, who was next to her. Lena placed her hands on Kara's hips, her fingertips underneath the band of her jeans, moving to straddle Kara's waist, blocking the rest of the group's view. 

A few hours and a lot of scotch later, everyone but Lena and Kara was passed out. Kara and Lena were still at it, Kara's fingers tangled in Lena's perfectly curled hair, Lena's hands up the back of Kara's shirt. Lena finally broke the kiss, both women panting as Lena began to suck on Kara's neck. It took everything in Kara not to moan and wake everyone up as she felt Lena begin to grind against her. 

"Let's go back to my place," Lena whispered in Kara's ear, then nibbled at the blonde's earlobe. Kara lifted the both of them off of the couch, carrying Lena to the door. 

"Keys?" Kara whispered. Lena grabbed them off of the hook by the door, and they left quietly. Lena grabbed Kara's hand and led her down the stairs and into another hallway. Lena unlocked the door and let Kara in, then entered behind the blonde, locking the door behind them. Their lips connected in seconds, Lena's arms around Kara's neck. Kara lifted Lena, who wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, the kiss never breaking, even as Kara carried her girlfriend to bed.


	14. Fourteen: Morning

As Kara drifted out of sleep, she felt a weight on her chest and a body pressed to her side. Lena. She'd stayed at Lena's last night. Kara knew she had to get up. Her article was due today. Today was Lena's first day at LuthorCorp. Kara sighed gently as she attempted to move from underneath her girlfriend without waking her. Lena mumbled something incoherently, and Kara couldn't help but smile. 

"Are you awake?" Kara whispered. 

"No." Lena groaned, rolling over and placing her head on her pillow. 

"I have to go get ready at my place." Kara sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 

"No! Don't go." Lena moaned, grabbing Kara's hand. 

"Go back to sleep, baby." Kara smiled. Lena was not a morning person. Kara collected her clothes off of the ground, changing from Lena's shirt into her own clothes, grabbing one of Lena's flannels on the way out of the apartment. 

After an hour and a half, Kara returned, contacts in and hair curled. She wore a white t-shirt underneath Lena's flannel that was unbuttoned all the way down and her favorite jeans. Lena was at her counter, still in pajamas, sipping her coffee. Kara poured herself a cup from the coffee pot and sat down next to her sleepy girlfriend. Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder, resting her eyes. 

"G'morning," Lena mumbled. 

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kara giggled, kissing the top of Lena's head. Lena hummed as Kara pulled her closer. 

"I don't want to go to work." Lena sighed. 

"I'll come visit you with a magazine. I think you're the cover next week. Paparazzi shots, probably." Kara smiled. 

"Of us?" Lena asked, lifting her head. 

"Maybe, I don't know. Why, do you want it to be?" Kara asked. 

"Everything's better with you in it, so kinda." Lena shrugged. 

"You're cute. Go get dressed, baby. I'm walking you to work." Kara took Lena's coffee, earning a pout from her girlfriend. "We'll get more on the way. Go!" Kara giggled. Lena trudged into her bedroom, then slipped on the dress that was hanging on her closet door. 

"Love, can you zip me?" Lena asked, emerging from the bedroom in a tight black dress with short sleeves. Kara stood and zipped the dress, placing kisses on the back of Lena's shoulder and neck afterward. 

"Coffee now, kisses later," Lena announced, throwing her hair into a neat ponytail and slipping on her heels. Kara smiled as Lena grabbed her hand and began walking as fast as she could out the door. 

"Babe, do you even know where Noonan's is?" Kara asked when they made it out of the lobby. 

"No, you do. Coffee is the only reason I'm awake. I need more to stay alive." Lena insisted. Kara shook her head, a smile on her lips as she led Lena to the café that she went to almost every day. As soon as Lena had her coffee, she leaned onto her tiptoes and kissed Kara quickly. 

"Ready for work?" Kara asked. 

"No. I'm ready to go fill out countless forms and research projects and be a glorified babysitter," Lena replied. 

"Let's go, dork." Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's waist and they walked to the LuthorCorp building together. At the entrance, Lena gave Kara a long goodbye kiss before going in, knowing that the paparazzi was taking pictures. 

"Have fun." Lena smiled. 

"It's Cat Grant, babe. There's no fun with her." Kara kissed Lena's cheek and continued down the street.


	15. Fifteen: Drama

Lena sighed as she lowered herself onto Alex and Kara's couch, shutting her eyes as her best friend plopped down next to her. Neither of them spoke a word as Alex turned on the television, found Lena's favorite show, then handed the remote to Lena to find the episode she was watching. Alex pulled a blanket over both of their lapses the show began. 

"I know you want to talk," Lena said, her gaze still fixed on the television.

"I do." Alex sighed.

"What's up?" Lena paused the show, turning her full attention to her best friend.

"You and Kara..." Alex began, biting her lip. "What are you gonna do, Lena? I know you like her, but remember what happened to Ange?"

"I'm gonna protect her as much as I can, and her sister's in the FBI, you know. Her sister's girlfriend is a detective. I think she'll be fine." Lena smiled. 

"Lena, it's really dangerous. I'm worried about Kara. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her." Alex sighed.

"And I could? Alex, someone was kidnapped last time I dated publicly. You think I don't know it's dangerous?" Lena shouted, pushing the blanket off her legs.

"It's not like that. I'd have both of you on my conscious, Lee. I don't know what you'd do if you lost Kara, too. I'd have to live without my sister or my best friend." Alex replied, placing a hand on Lena's knee. The front door opened, revealing a smiley Kara.

"Hey, lovely." Lena faked a smile as Kara kissed her cheek on the way to the bedroom. As soon as Kara was gone behind the curtain, Lena and Alex resumed their conversation.

"Kara won't get hurt. Not if I can help it." Lena whispered.

"But it's not up to you, Lena. People are going to want to hurt her. More than before." Alex hissed, obviously frustrated.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Kara asked.

"It's nothing, Kara." Alex sighed.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid." Kara insisted.

"It's nothing," Alex repeated, this time gentler. Kaa shook her head and turned to Lena.

"Are you gonna lie to me, too?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No. Sit down, love." Lena patted the couch next to her. Kara sat down without touching Lena, which she never did. 

"You know I hate when you keep secrets from me. You don't get to just argue with my girlfriend, your best friend, and not tell me." Kara sat stiffly, too angry to look at Lena or Alex.

"Alex is just worried because last time I dated someone, she was kidnapped. She borrowed my car because hers broke down, and someone whose brother Lex killed went after her. She was gone for three months." Lena explained, placing a hand on Kara's knee. Kara's gaze softened as she looked up at her girlfriend. Lena had tears in her eyes. This girl was Lena's story. Kara's was Mike. Everyone has a story of something that caused them unbearable pain, and this was Lena's.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Lee?" Kara asked softly, placing a hand on the brunette's cheek. 

"It was my fault. I didn't think that anyone hated me that much." Lena sighed, her breath shaky. Kara kissed her cheek gently and pulled her in for a hug, giving her sister a dirty look.

"Lee, we have a date tonight. It doesn't matter what time you want to go, but I should talk to Alex for a bit." Kara sighed.

"Okay. I love you." Lena placed a kiss on Kara's lips gently as she stood, her hand brushing Alex's shoulder gently on her way out.

"I love you, too." Kara smiled. Lena waved as she shut the door, and Kara shot Alex the dirtiest look she could. "What the hell? I understand if you're worried, but you don't get to argue about it!"

"I was trying to explain things to her, Kara! I didn't want to fight!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, I'm a grown woman. I have a girlfriend and I love her, it isn't your relationship to get involved with. I know you're friends with Lena, and I love that, but it's my life. You don't get to sit down with Lena whenever you want to protect me from the hard conversations!" Kara balled her hands into fists in her lap.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just worried about you." Alex sighed.

"No, Alex, that excuse worked when I was sixteen and going to a party almost every night. It worked when I moved here, where the crime is crazy. It worked when I had just gotten out of the hospital. It doesn't work now that I'm doing better. I've been sober for a month, which is a record and you know it. I have a girlfriend and I love her. Alex, I love her so much. You can't go behind my back to protect me. Relationships aren't all clean and shiny. They're messy and sometimes people get hurt, but I have you to pick up the pieces if it goes wrong, and I have James and Sara if I need someone to keep me away from the liquor cabinet." Kara shouted, standing up. She began gathering her things, packing a bag. "I'm staying at Lena's tonight. It won't do either of us any good for me to be here and angry. I'll see you." Kara barked, storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind herself. As soon as the door shut, Kara leaned her back against it, placing her head in her hands. 

"Hey, little Danvers. You okay?" Maggie asked.

"I will be. I'm staying at Lena's tonight, don't wait for me." Kara replied, walking away. She took a deep breath as she entered Lena's apartment, dropping her bag on the couch on her way to the bedroom, where Lena was.

"Hey." Kara murmured, sitting down on Lena's bed.

"You're breaking up with me," Lena mumbled. 

"What?" Kara asked, pulling Lena into her arms.

"That's how this goes. The girl finds out about Ange, she gets mad, she dumps me." Lena answered, snuggling up to Kara.

"No, Lena, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not mad about Ange. I'm mad at Alex for being so overprotective. I'm a grown ass woman, she needs to let me hear things from you because you want to tell me, not because she went behind my back and yelled at you about protecting me." Kara sighed, pulling Lena's legs into her lap.

"She's trying to be a good sister," Lena replied, lifting her head to look at Kara.

"She's not doing a very good job, is she? She started all this crap. I love her, but I need her to let me live." Kara explained. 

"I know. I love her, too, but she kinda bit off my head about Ange. I've never seen her like that." Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder again with a sigh.

"Do you want to go on that date tomorrow, when all of this is calmed down a bit?" Kara asked. Lena just nodded, nuzzling her nose into Kara's neck. She soon fell asleep like that, making it harder for Kara to get up, but it was more than worth it to have such an amazing woman sleeping by her side.


	16. Sixteen: Make Up

Lena woke up in her bed alone, confused. How did she get under the covers? Where was Kara? She sat up quickly, noticing she was still in the awful dress she had worn the day before. The last thing she remembered was Kara playing with her hair as she drifted off. Lena stood, her bare feet hitting the cold tile. She made her way into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of the coffee Kara had made for her. She could hear the shower running, which answered her question about where her girlfriend was. She stubbed her toe against the corner of the counter, almost dropping the mug she was holding, spilling hot coffee all over her front and the floor. Shit. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed paper towels and wiped the brown liquid off of the tile. Lena managed to undo the zipper of her dress on the way to her room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and changing into a sports bra.

"Kara, love, I need to shower, too!" She called, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute! Sorry!" Kara called back, and Lena returned to the kitchen, this time avoiding the counter. She drank the last of the cup she had spilled, then placed the mug in the sink. Kara opened the door to the bathroom, now dressed in a black pencil skirt and a simple top, her hair wet and her glasses on her face.

"You look good." Lena smiled, leaning onto her tiptoes to kiss Kara gently.

"You look amazing," Kara replied.

"You're saying that because I'm not wearing a shirt." Lena laughed, scrunching up her nose as Kara planted kisses all over her cheeks.

"That's pretty nice too. Who knew Lena Luthor has abs?" Kara teased, tickling Lena's stomach. 

"You've seen me naked before. This is nothing new." Lena laughed, swatting Kara's hands away.

"Yeah, but this is different. This is you hanging out without a shirt around me because you're comfortable with me. This means we're officially that couple that hangs out at home all the time and cuddles constantly." Kara smiled.

"Kara, we already were that couple. Now get out, I have to shower." Lena teased, smacking Kara's ass on the way past. Kara giggled as she shut the door. Someone knocked on the door, and Kara answered.

"You kinda caught us in the middle of getting ready, but come in. Lena's in the shower." Kara opened the door wider to let Alex in. 

"Thanks," Alex mumbled, following Kara into the house. 

"Babe, can you get me a dress and just hang it on the doorknob in here?" Lena shouted.

"Something you want to wear or something I want you to wear?" Kara teased.

"So funny. I need some clothes, and I have to go to work. Don't you dare get that one." Lena called. Alex couldn't help but smile at how happy Kara was. Kara giggled and grabbed Lena a tight grey dress that was safe for work, though she was tempted to leave her the little black dress from the back of the closet. 

"Alex is here, by the way," Kara called as she hung the dress on the doorknob.

"Shit," Lena swore, a little too loudly. "I'll be out in a second," Lena called. 

"Like I said, in the middle of getting ready. I'm waiting for the bathroom so that I can get my contacts." Kara explained.

"You guys are really cute." Alex smiled. 

"Thanks, I guess." Kara shrugged. They heard the shower shut off and a loud bang, then a loud curse word from Lena.

"You good?" Kara yelled.

"Screw counters," Lena shouted. Kara burst out laughing. "Kara, come zip me," Lena called. Kara stood and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She zipped Lena's dress, making sure to kiss that spot right underneath her ear. 

"You comfy?" Kara teased.

"You chose one of the tightest things I own. Not exactly." Lena replied. 

"You look hot." Kara shrugged, though a blush was spread across her cheeks.

"You are the most awkward human I've ever met." Lena teased.

"What if I'm an alien? Then I'd be the only alien you've ever met, making me the least awkward alien you've ever met." Kara smiled.

"Your sister's waiting for us, Miss Martian." Lena rolled her eyes as she exited the bathroom. Kara rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend. Alex seemed nervous, playing with her hands, a new habit. Kara looked closer and gasped.

"That's a ring!" Kara shouted. Lena slapped Kara's shoulder, shooting her a dirty look.

"We have neighbors!" Lena exclaimed. Alex giggled as Kara made a face and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yes, Kara, it's a ring. Congratulations on figuring that out." Alex teased. "I just came by to say sorry, but you had to notice."

"You're my sister. I notice everything." Kara stated matter-of-factly.

"We'll talk about that later, you guys have work. I wanted to apologize for last night." Alex sighed.

"And?" Kara crossed her arms, expecting more.

"I promise to let you live your own life," Alex added.

"And?" Kara asked again.

"I'll include you next time I want to discuss something involving you?" Alex sounded like she was asking a question, not promising.

"Who will you stop bitching at because you're worried about me?" Kara asked.

"Lena, I won't bitch at you when I'm worried about Kara." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I like it when she listens to me." Kara giggled.

"Don't get used to it," Alex mumbled.

"You're killing the apology," Kara warned.

"You're killing me. Anything else?" Alex teased.

"That time you kicked me out of my own room for three days straight." Kara smiled hopefully.

"You were twelve and I was thirteen. You wouldn't stop snooping on my computer." Alex insisted.

"Fine. Get out, we have to go in -" Kara turned to look at the clock on Lena's microwave. "- fifteen minutes!"

"Shit! Sorry, Alex. Work and coffee over everything else." Lena stood up, rushing to the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

"Contacts and dry hair," Kara added. Alex nodded and gave her sister a quick hug before leaving the couple to get ready.


	17. Seventeen: Walk in the Park

When Lena entered her apartment, Kara was busy in the kitchen, a backpack on the counter. Lena gave her a quick kiss and sat at the next to the bag, pulling herself onto the countertop. Kara was loading containers of food into the bag, and a blanket sat next to it.

"Picnic?" Lena asked. 

"Yeah. It was the first thing I did with the Danvers when I was adopted, so I figured it'd be a good first date for us since Alex insists we're getting married." Kara shrugged. 

"You're adorable." Lena smiled, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. Kara smiled as she zipped the backpack.

"Unless you want to wear heels to the park, I'd suggest you change." Kara teased.

"That's probably a good idea." Lena giggled as she hopped down and headed to the bedroom, throwing on a light blue dress that had lace over her stomach, showing her skin. Kara was slipping on a pair of sneakers on the couch when Lena emerged, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"That looks more like something I'd wear than something you would," Kara stated, standing and wrapping her arms around Lena's waist.

"I haven't worn this in a while. It's cute, right? I wasn't sure." Lena babbled.

"You look amazing." Kara giggled. "You act like me when you're nervous."

"I do, don't I? Except around a lot of people, then I try not to act at all because then people talk to you." Lena explained. 

"Put on some shoes, Kara 2.0," Kara teased.

"I'm not you, I'm just awkward when I like people lots and dates are hard. Okay, I'm you." Lena mumbled. Kara giggled as Lena slipped on a pair of sandals. The grabbed the bag and left the apartment hand in hand.

Kara set out the blanket at a park, then handed the bag to Lena. There was an empty playground near them, and Kara couldn't resist the swings. Lena laughed as Kara began to swing, her eyes shut tight. Her hair flowed behind her perfectly as she picked up speed, and she looked so peaceful. Lena left the bag on the blanket and joined Kara, running her fingers along the chains on the sides of the swings.

"I haven't been on one of these since Mamaí died." She smiled.

"How? You went without swings your entire childhood? I used to go on the swings in the park where Eliza picked Alex and me up from the bus when we had to wait." Kara asked, stopping suddenly.

"Lillian insisted that parks and playgrounds were disgusting bacterial breeding grounds, and we should be focusing on our studies anyways." Lena shrugged. 

"Can you swing by yourself? I didn't learn that until I was six. I'm going to push you. I don't care if you can or not." Kara stood and walked behind Lena with a smile.

"Is it weird that I never learned how to swing like normal kids do? I learned chess when I was six, you learned how to push yourself on a swing." Lena tensed up as Kara began to push her.

"Okay, now put your feet out when you go forward and lean back a little bit." Kara stepped back so that Lena could try on her own. "Pull your feet in when you go backward. It's pretty simple."

"I'm swinging! This is awesome!" Lena laughed.

"Close your eyes." Kara smiled, her eyes softening.

"Why?" Lena asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't look back! It makes you go crooked. Just do it." Kara sat in the swing next to her girlfriend and began to swing with her.

"It feels like I'm flying." Lena smiled, almost whispering. "Okay, how do I stop?" Lena looked down at the ground nervously.

"Drag your feet on the ground." Kara laughed. Lena slowed to a stop and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"Who knew you'd teach me things?" She asked.

"Thanks, Lena." Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Not like that! My IQ is 186, love." Lena tilted her head back a little with a smile.

"Mine's 92." Kara sighed.

"Average. The only average thing about you, Danvers." Lena leaned up and kissed Kara gently. 

"Okay, cheesy. Let's eat." Kara smiled, breaking the kiss. They sat back on the blanket, Lena cuddling into Kara's side. They sat in silence as they ate, holding each other close. All of a sudden, a little girl came running over.

"Hi! I'm Ruby." She exclaimed. Kara set down her plate and sat up on her knees.

"Hi, Ruby. I'm Kara. This is my...friend? Yeah, my friend, Lena." Kara smiled at the little girl.

"Ruby, where's your mommy or your daddy?" Lena asked. Ruby pointed at a woman who was talking on the phone, obviously frustrated.

"People at Mommy's work are mean sometimes. She's nice to them, though! Grown-ups are weird." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, they are." Kara giggled. 

"Will you play with me?" Ruby asked. Kara looked at Lena, who kissed her quickly.

"Go. I'll pack up." She smiled.

"Are you married?" Ruby asked.

"No. Of course not! Well, not yet, at least." Kara stammered.

"You're not supposed to kiss anyone till you're married," Ruby stated, crossing her arms.

"Yes, ma'am." Kara giggled, following the little girl to the playground. Lena watched in awe as Kara made big gestures and laughed, seeming to love playing with the little girl. 

"Lee, come on!" Kara called.

"I'm good! You're too cute!" Lena called back. Really, she just liked watching Kara interact with kids, and her feet were killing her from roaming the halls of LuthorCorp in her heels. She moved to a park bench once the picnic was put away. The frazzled mother sat on the bench next to her as she hung up her phone, looking up suddenly.

"Have you seen my daughter? Four years old, with curly brown hair?" She asked.

"She's taken my girlfriend hostage. Kara loves kids." Lena motioned to the two, who were now playing on the slide.

"Thank God," The woman whispered. "I can take her back if you need to leave." She added.

"Kara's not going to let me sleep or work anyways. At least here she isn't yelling at her sister about NSYNC." Lena giggled.

"Sounds like living with a four-year-old." The woman laughed. "Well, Ruby yells about how she won her soccer game or that boys are dumb."

"Kara played soccer until she was twelve. She hasn't played since. Bad memories." Lena smiled as she heard Kara cheer.

"I'm Samantha Arias, but everyone calls me Sam." The woman smiled.

"Lena Luthor. That's Kara Danvers." Lena replied.

"Luthor...Why is that name familiar?" Sam asked herself.

"My adoptive mother and brother are psychopathic mass murderers," Lena answered.

"Oh. Must suck having that last name. Everyone probably judges you right off the bat." Sam sighed.

"They do. People think I'll be calm and quiet until I snap like they did, but that one and her sister would never let me." Lane smiled to herself as Kara and Ruby rushed back over.

"Mommy, I like Kara!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's good, sweetheart. It's almost bath time. We should head home." Sam kissed her daughter's head.

"Can Kara and I play tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"It depends on Kara." Sam sighed.

"We have a party tomorrow, kiddo. Just call me and I'll come to see you if I can." Kara smiled.

"Would you mind if I got your number?" Sam asked.

"Not at all. Here, put your number in my phone." Kara handed her phone to Sam, who typed extremely quickly. "And now I call you...and you have my number," Kara explained.

"Thanks. Ruby doesn't have many friends." Sam smiled gently as Ruby began running towards her house.

"We'll see you." Lena smiled. Sam nodded and chased after her daughter.

"I love kids." Kara sighed, wrapping an arm around Lena's waist.

"You're adorable. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Lena giggled.

"I know. I can't wait to have my own." Kara sighed.

"I can't wait to see your kids. They'll be adorable." Lena replied.

"Hopefully they'll be your kids, too," Kara mumbled.

"Hopefully," Lena answered.


	18. Eighteen: Drive

Five months later, Kara and Alex had decided to take their yearly trip home. Maggie had become part of their tradition, and Kara usually ended up third-wheeling the whole time. This time, Eliza insisted that Kara bring Lena. As they loaded their things into the car, (Well, Alex loaded their things into the car) Lena was a nervous wreck. Her and Kara took the backseat for the drive, and Lena's fingers didn't stop tapping until she finally gave in to her urge to bury herself in work. Len typed furiously as Kara watched. 

"Lena." Kara finally sighed, placing her hand on top of her girlfriend's.

"Yeah?" Lena asked, looking up at Kara, her eyebrows knit together. 

"You're driving yourself crazy, babe. Close the laptop." Kara smiled gently. Lena shook her head. "Lena, you're freaking yourself out over nothing."

"Kara, I'm meeting your mother." Lena insisted, shutting the laptop quickly.

"Lena, she's just going to talk science with you. And lots of hugs. Get ready for an excessive amount of hugs." Kara laughed.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Lena asked.

"Eliza likes everyone." Maggie interrupted. 

"She loves Maggie. They met a few years ago. Maggie even asked permission to propose." Kara added.

"How'd you know that?" Alex asked.

"Eliza can't keep secrets." Kara shrugged. 

"Look at me. She's going to love you. I promise. She likes Lois Lane, too. And Clark Kent. How could she not like you?" Kara asked.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent? You know them? Did you date them?" Lena asked.

"Gross! No. Lois is too stuck up and straight, as she reminds me hourly when I see her, and Clark's my cousin. He was adopted before me into a different family." Kara explained.

"You went on a date with Lois." Alex insisted.

"You went on a date with Lois Lane?" Lena asked, crossing her arms.

"Thanks, Alex. It was ten minutes and I left because she wasn't there to get to know me if you know what I mean." Kara sighed.

"Gross. Lois Lane's bi?" Lena asked.

"Likes girls more. Clark's lucky." Kara answered.

"But she met your mother?" Lena asked.

"Lena, she's dating my cousin! I don't like her. Not even as a friend!" Kara groaned. 

"Okay, okay. But cousin?" Lena asked.

"His dad and my dad were brothers, but something happened and they stopped talking to each other. I don't know what it was. Dad hated talking about it. Anyways, we didn't know Clark's parents died, so Clark got adopted, then my parents...then I got adopted. I found out about him doing some ancestry digging. He's my only living relative." Kara explained. 

"Living blood relative," Alex interjected. 

"He met Eliza?" Lena asked nervously.

"God, Lena. She's going to love you. Now come here so we can annoy the hell out of my sister." Kara groaned, pulling Lena closer. Lena's nerves floated away as Kara's lips landed on hers. She moved her legs into Kara's lap, trying to get as close as possible. She ran her fingers through Kara's hair gently as Kara placed one hand on her hip and one on her thigh. 

"They're making out, aren't they?" Alex asked. Maggie just nodded, giggling as Alex scrunched up her nose.

"That's why you're driving." Maggie teased, placing a hand on Alex's knee.


	19. Nineteen: Midvale

Kara and Alex squealed as their mother came running out of her house, arms open for hugs. Kara was out first, pulling Eliza into a huge hug. Eliza laughed as Alex hopped out of the car and rushed to hug her mother. Maggie was next, giving the gentlest hug of the group, but Lena stayed behind a moment. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'm Lena. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Danvers." She introduced herself, offering her hand for a handshake.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. It's Eliza." Eliza smiled, pulling Lena in for an unexpected hug. "Now, I expect Alex brought too much, Maggie packed right, and Kara forgot half of the things she needs." Eliza teased.

"Lena made me pack everything. She's organized." Kara sighed, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh, poor Kara. You have clothes and a toothbrush. Tragic." Lena teased sarcastically.

"You get to carry my bag because it's heavier than normal." Kara insisted.

"You get to carry your own bag because you're an adult who can take care of herself," Lena replied. Eliza laughed as she began helping Alex and Maggie carry their things to the guest bedroom, which they usually shared.

"You get our old room, so you have to sleep in separate beds," Alex called on the way past.

"We'll figure it out," Kara called back. She grabbed Lena's bag and her own from the trunk, though Lena insisted she could carry her own. Kara just shrugged, then carried the bags into the house and up the stairs, attempting to hide the fact that she was struggling with them. As soon as the bags and both women were in their room, Lena kissed Kara gently.

"Thank you, love." She smiled. Kara giggled and kissed Lena again.

"Guys, Mom made dinner!" Alex yelled. Lena giggled into the kiss as Kara very obviously held her tighter. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and smiled against Kara's lips. 

"Alex is going to come get you!" Maggie yelled.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Kara groaned. Lena giggled and buried her nose in Kara's neck. "We have to go, or Alex is going to switch rooms with you." Kara sighed. 

"Why can't we just cuddle?" Lena pouted. Kata giggled as she picked Lena up, one arm under her knees and another under her back. "Kara!" Lena squealed, clinging to Kara's neck. "You're going to drop me!"

"I won't drop you, I promise." Kara giggled, setting Lena down gently as they approached the stairs.

"Only because you put me down." Lena insisted. Kara rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. Lena followed slowly, finding the whole family seated at a table, which was full of food. A seat next to Kara was left empty, so Lena took it gladly. She moved the chair a little closer to her girlfriend and took her hand under the table. Her heart was beating out of her chest, though there was a smile on her lips. Kara leaned over and kissed her cheek, then wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed, waving a hand in front of Lena's face.

"Yes, love?" Lena asked, obviously scared.

"You gonna eat or just stare at me?" Kara teased. Lena blushed as she made herself a small plate. She ate slowly while Kara dug in. Still, she finished first and waited silently as the family talked.

"Lena, I've heard you're a scientist," Eliza stated suddenly.

"I am. I worked on a product called Biomax back on Metropolis with my friend, Caitlin Snow. I left her to finish it, though." Lena explained.

"Trading a place in a lab to take over your family company. Surprising, but a good decision." Eliza nodded.

"It's hardly a family company now. Lex and Lillian Don't believe in family unless they meant their family legacy." Lena explained slowly.

"That's too bad. You call your mother by her first name?" Eliza asked.

"Uh...What was that thing you told me about Clark?" Kara asked suddenly, but Lena placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's fine, love." Lena smiled. "Lillian isn't my biological mother. I was born in Ireland, but my /Mamai/ died when I was four. The Luthors adopted me, then Lex went crazy, then Lillian followed, then Lionel died, and now it's just me." Lena bit her lip at the end of her story, obviously upset.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Eliza reached across the table to place her hand on Lena's.

"It's fine. It's all I've ever known, really." Lena shrugged.

"You have a family now. No matter what, you won't get rid of me." Kara smiled, pulling Lena closer. 

"Let's talk about something happier. Have you guys picked a date yet?" Lena changed the subject and leaned into Kara's arms.

"In six months. The twenty-second." Alex looked the happiest she had ever been. Lena closed her eyes as the conversation continued around her. Soon, she drifted off in Kara's arms to the sound of her lover's heartbeat. Kara carried Lena to bed, then cuddled close next to the sleeping woman and fell asleep herself.


	20. Twenty: Gone

Lena opened her eyes in a strange room with Kara cuddled close. She tried to look around the room, but she couldn't move much without waking the blonde beauty next to her. Midvale. She was with Kara in Midvale, visiting Eliza. She heard a yawn, so she looked up at Kara's face. She was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her blonde hair somehow fell perfectly behind her. Her ocean blue eyes were shut as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. There was a light knock on the door before it opened slowly, revealing Alex and two cups of coffee. Lena pressed a finger to her lips and motioned for her to leave. Alex nodded and attempted to close the door behind herself without making a sound while holding two cups of coffee.

A while after Alex left, Kara began whimpering. At first, she was barely making any noise, but as her nightmare continued, her whimpers turned to words. 

"No, they're at home," Kara mumbled, "They're waiting for me to get home." Kara held Lena's waist tighter. "They're not gone! Aunt Astra's okay! Mom is waiting! They're okay! They're not gone!" Kara began screaming. Lena shook her awake, her eyebrows knit together with concern. Kara woke up, terrified. She looked around quickly before bursting into tears. "They're gone," Kara whispered.

"Hey. Hey, I'm right here." Lena pulled Kara into a hug, holding the blonde as tight as she could.

"I was back in the police station and they were interviewing me again, like the day they died. And I didn't want to believe it. I just wanted to go home and hug my aunt, but I couldn't." Kara sobbed.

"Do you want me to get Alex? I can get Alex," Lena asked worriedly.

"No. No, I want you. I need you." Kara whimpered. 

"I'm here, love. Always." Lena placed a hand in the small of Kara's back as Kara cried. Alex burst into the room with a cup of tea and some chocolate. 

"Nightmare repellent." She explained quickly, kissed the back of Kara's head, and left. 

"Come on, have some tea. A warm cup of tea and some kisses help. I have both." Lena smiled gently as Kara pulled away. She took a long sip of the warm tea, her eyes closing slowly. "Any better?" Lena asked.

"More tired. I don't want to sleep in here." Kara answered. 

"We'll cuddle on the couch after we have some food. Just stay with me for a minute." Lena replied. Kara just nodded as she cuddled back up to Lena. 

"Thank you," Kara murmured.

"I love taking care of you. And I love you. You never have to thank me." Lena kissed Kara's temple as the blonde offered her a piece of the chocolate. Lena held out her hand but Kara shook her head. She held the chocolate to Lena's lips. Lena rolled her eyes teasingly as she took a bite of the candy. 

"I love you enough to share my food with you." Kara smiled. Lena giggled as Kara kissed her gently. Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder as they relaxed a bit, the tension fading slowly. It was quiet for a while until Lena broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She finally asked.

"No," Kara answered quickly. 

"Kara, you need to talk to someone." Lena sighed.

"No, I don't. I'm fine." Kara insisted. 

"Kara. Please, just talk to me. I want to help you." Lena brought a hand up to cup Kara's cheek. Kara turned away, setting her tea down.

"I don't want to talk about it. Why'd you even ask if you didn't want an answer?" Kara muttered. 

"Because I assumed you'd tell me what's wrong. I just want to know what happened." Lena replied.

"I don't talk about my nightmares. They only happen here." Kara explained quickly, placing her hand over her left forearm. 

"What are you hiding? You tell me everything!" Lena exclaimed. 

"I don't tell you everything, Lena, just like I don't know what happened with Ange after she was found. You don't talk about it. I don't talk about what happened here when I had just lost my parents. It's too hard to talk about all of it." Kara yelled, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind herself, leaving Lena alone and in pieces. Alex was walking past when Kara entered the hallway, but Kara didn't care. She ran down the stairs and out the back door, finding her special place in the backyard. A treehouse that she spent countless hours in, crying, thinking, and remembering. Alex didn't bother following her. There was no use talking to Kara when she was this angry. Instead, she decided to comfort Lena. She knocked on the door gently before opening it.

"Hey." She called gently." Lena was laying down, curled into a little ball.

"She's mad," Lena muttered.

"She's probably being an ass. What happened?" Alex asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I asked about her nightmares," Lena mumbled.

"Yeah, she's being an ass. She always has nightmares when we're here. She won't tell anyone what they're about, but we know they're usually about her parents." Alex explained.

"She said that she was being interrogated again, like the day they died, and she wanted to hug her aunt, but she couldn't," Lena stated.

"That's the most we'll ever get out of her. A record-breaking description, by the way. I don't even get a setting, let alone the circumstances." Alex smiled.

"Where'd she go?" Lena asked.

"The treehouse. She practically lived in there when she moved here." Alex answered.

"Will she be mad if I go out there?" Lena sat up slowly.

"Probably not. She might act like a six-year-old, though." Alex shrugged.

"Thanks, Alex." Lena stood and chased after Kara.


	21. Twenty-One: Her Arms and Our Ending

Kara had her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the birds fly from tree to tree, none of them noticing that the girl from the treehouse was back. That's what Kenny, the little neighbor boy used to call her. He didn't know her name, or even that she lived with Alex. He used to call, "Hi, girl from the treehouse." Every time he saw her. Kara heard the old ladder creak as someone climbed up to the little tree house, breaking her trance. She watched as the trapdoor opened, revealing her girlfriend. Kara looked away immediately, staring out the window again.

"Go away," She mumbled. Lena climbed the into the treehouse and took a seat next to Kara, though she clearly didn't want company.

"Ange wasn't just going to class." Lena began. Kara sat up straighter, though she tried not to show that she was interested. "She was leaving me. We had been living together for two years and dating for four. We were engaged." Lena paused, sighing. "I thought she was the one. We fought one day about Lex and Lillian, and I got mad. I slammed my ring down on the counter and told her to leave. She stole my car and took my ring, then she just left. When she went missing, I didn't leave my bed until she was found, but she came back hating me even more than she already did." 

"I usually dream about my parents. " Kara admitted. "I've walked past the empty lot a thousand times. Today, I dreamed that instead of them, it was you, Alex, and Maggie. I was in the same room with the same cop, and they kept telling me I was going to go home to an empty apartment, and you died, and I was going to have to plan three funerals." Kara broke into sobs, hugging her knees tighter. Lena pulled the blonde into her arms, biting her lip as she held back tears.

"I just...I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose you." Kara's sobs grew stronger so that they shook her whole body, her hands moving to Lena's back, taking handfuls of the fabric from her shirt. 

"And you won't. I might not be a Luthor by blood, but I was raised in the Luthor household. Us Luthors don't go down easy. We fight for what we want, and I want to come home to you every day, for forever." Lena insisted.

"I love you." Kara breathed.

"I love you, too. More than anything." Lena replied, leaving a gentle kiss on the top of Kara's head. Kara let out a shaky breath as she pulled back.

"Your shoulder's all wet. Kara sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"I have to shower and change when we go in, anyway." Lena shrugged, her eyes widening suddenly. "We're going to see your cousin next week." She gasped.

"What? How'd that come up?" Kara asked.

"I have an interview with him when we get home and I was told to drag you along," Lena explained.

"You're doing an interview with the Daily Planet?" Kara asked, trying not to sound offended.

"I'm Im not telling them anything Catco doesn't know, love. You had me first." Lena smiled.

"You'd better not let him scoop me." Kara insisted.

"Kara, I won't tell your cousin that much." Len groaned.

"Why does he want me there?" Kara asked, finally letting the subject go.

"He said Lois is with him and she needs a friend." Kara shrugged. Lena's eyes widened. 

"On second thought, you're not coming." 

"I can deal with Lois Lane trying to pry some information on Cat Grant out of me." Kara shrugged.

"That's not why. I dont trust her." Lena insisted.

"Lois is a stuck-up brat, but she knows when a date goes wrong. Ours was awkward as hell and I left early." Kara explained.

"She won't hit on you?" Lena asked skeptically. 

"Not if I kiss you goodbye before you go in with Clark." Kara smiled.

"And you were going to do that, weren't you?" Lena giggled.

"You dare think less of me? Who do you think I am? Clark?" Kara gasped sarcastically, placing a hand over her chest as she pretended to be offended. Lena laughed as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"Where do we go today, my love? Any plans?" Lena asked. Kara opened her mouth to reply, but they were interrupted.

"The girl from the treehouse is back! Hey, Kara!" Someone shouted.

"Hi, Kenny!" Kara called, moving to kneel at the window.

"Got a boy in there?" Kenny teased.

"Nope, my girlfriend. Alex and I are having our yearly visit. Good to see you, kid." Kara giggled as Lena popped up next to her, blushing as she watched Kenny deflate a bit. He very obviously liked Kara.

"I'm going to go take my shower," Lena whispered in Kara's ear, pulling her in for a long kiss and shooting a glare at the boy who gawked at them.

"Jealous much?" Kara teased as Lena made her way to the trapdoor.

"Very. He likes you." Lena shrugged as she lowered herself onto the top rung of the ladder.

"I'll be in soon. I love you." Kara giggled, then turned back to the window.

About a half an hour later, Lena was in the room, changing out of her pajamas. She had forgotten her normal clothes when she took a shower, so she had to put her pajamas back on. Kara slipped into the room silently, locking the door behind herself when she saw Lena changing. She dug in her own suitcase for her jean jacket and her favorite t-shirt, smiling to herself when she finally found them. Her shirt was white with a rainbow flag. 

"Your favorite shirt? Really?" Lena giggled. Kara nodded and pulled off her pajama shirt, revealing a sports bra. "I will never understand why you would wear a bra to sleep." Lena sighed, stepping closer to her girlfriend and running a finger along the strap of her bra.

"Because sports bras are the closest thing to heaven on Earth." Kara giggled as Lena ran her fingers along her side.

"You're ticklish? How didn't I know that?" Lena laughed, tickling Kara's ribs.

"Lena, stop!" Kara giggled, attempting to get away from her girlfriend's hands. 

"Never!" Lena teased. 

"Lena, please. Stop." Kara begged through giggles.

"Fine. Only 'cause I love you." Lena sighed, placing her hands on Kara's hips instead. 

"I hate you." Kara sighed, falling back onto the bed. 

"That's not what you said the other night." Lena shrugged, tossing Kara her shirt. 

"Lena!" Kara whined, her face heating up.

"God, Kara, you were there. I was there. We both know it happened, you dork." Lena laughed. Kara scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"It's not gross, Kara. We've been dating for half a year, we have sex occasionally, and we love each other. Why are you so awkward?" Lena teased.

"No more." Kara shook her head again. Lena kissed her nose and tickled her side again.

"Get dressed, dork." Lena smiled, placing a long kiss on Kara's lips. When she pulled back, Kara pulled her back in. Their lips crashed together as Lena ended up in Kara's lap. 

"And that's where we stop. Not the childhood bed. Twelve-year-old Kara is frowning upon us." Kara broke the kiss, leaving Lena gasping for breath.

"Who says we're doing that? Can't we just keep kissing?" Lena pouted.

"No, because you'll do that thing and then we'll do the things," Kara mumbled.

"'The things', Kara? What are you, ten? Aren't you supposed to be twenty-eight?" Lena laughed.

"Lena!" Kara groaned. 

"Get dressed. If you don' have plans, we're at least getting brunch. At a resturaunt." Lena insisted. Kara pouted as Lena shoved the white and rainbow shirt over her head, messing up her already disastrous hair and pushing her glasses off of her nose. 

"You're an ass." Kara blew her hair out of her eyes, adjusting her glasses.

"You love my ass. It's your favorite thing about me." Lena smirked, sliding off of Kara's lap. Kara changed into her black jeans reluctantly, then tied her jacket around her waist. 

"Kara, it's January. Put on the jacket." Lena insisted, grabbing a sweatshirt for herself.

"Yes, Lena, whatever you say, Lena." Kara teased sarcastically, untying her jacket and slipping it on.

"Are you done?" Lena asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tou-chy. Yes, I'm done. Let's get you some coffee." Kara giggled, picking Lena up and carrying her down the stairs and out the front door.


	22. Epilogue: I <3 U

It was July twentieth, finally. Alex and Maggie's wedding day. Kara was Alex's maid of honor, and Lena was one of her bridesmaids. They stood with a very excited Alex in the little hallway, right before their entrance. Alex was almost crying out of happiness already, though the wedding hadn't even begun. The music began, and Lucy was the first to walk down the aisle. She met James halfway, then they continued down the aisle, separating to take their places at the altar. Then it was Iris, who met Barry halfway. Felicity and Oliver followed, then Lena and Sara, who they just couldn't leave out of the wedding. Finally, Kara hugged her sister goodbye and squeezed Eliza's hand. She winked at Lena on the way past, who rolled her eyes. Kara stood by the altar as Alex joined them. 

Three hours later, the party had already begun. Kara and Lena had agreed that it was too hot inside, so they went for a walk. There was a park nearby, where Lena began to unzip her purse, reaching her hand in to touch the object it held.

"You're acting weird," Kara commented, her eyebrows knit together.

"Nervous, I guess," Lena admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Kara asked. Lena took a deep breath as she stopped walking, pulling the object from her purse out and holding it behind her back. 

"Kara, I've loved you since the second I saw you. I love your smile, I love your eyes, but most of all, I love your heart. I love how forgiving you are. I love how kind you are. I love how you act around Ruby. I can't imagine spending a single day without you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is -" Lena keeled slowly, revealing the ring box from behind her back. "-Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" Kara's hands immediately went up to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. A huge smile was hidden behind her hands as she nodded.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Kara replied shakily. Lena took Kara's hand and slipped it onto her finger. "God, I love you." Kara breathed.

"I love you." Lena smiled, content in the arms of the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena’s username is Latin for “leave me alone”


End file.
